That Old Black Magic
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal is not acting like himself, making Peter wonder what's up. Sequel to "That Voodoo That You Do." Whumpage, supernatural, paranormal themes and other scary / fun stuff. Expect at least some spoilers from both seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**(Sequel to "**_**That Voodoo that you Do**_**.")**

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal was standing on the edge of the castle parapet, looking down at the vertigo inducing two-story drop to the moat below. He was dressed all in black, a small sack slung across his body securely. He wore a tight black ski cap on his head, keeping his wavy locks at bay. Neal smiled thinking about the item he had just stolen, a very rare piece of jewelry from Egypt. Alex would be proud but she hadn't shown up yet and he was getting tired of waiting and worried. She was never late. He didn't want to leave her behind.

"Neal?" Her voice broke through his thoughts as he turned. Alex stood there as he remember her from that fateful day. She had jumped with him from the top of the castle as they'd been chased and she broke her arm on the way down. He had managed to drop her off at a hospital before disappearing, the local police looking for him. She had been overlooked, safe as a Jane Doe but Neal had felt badly leaving her alone.

"Alex. You're late. You weren't late before." He watched her walk towards him, a strange smile on her face.

"I wasn't was I. I guess your memory must be getting bad or this isn't just your dream." Her voice had turned cold and oddly unemotional, a chill running down his spine. Something was wrong but because he was dreaming he just didn't get it yet.

"This is a memory, why would it change?" He was talking to himself, the question more rhetorical than anything. Neal was trying to piece it all together when she touched him gently on the arm and a kind of tingle sparked between them. He felt his body go limp as he collapsed to the floor of the parapet, Alex never letting go of his arm. She crouched beside him, her other hand moving to his face and gently caressing his cheek and temple.

"Has it been so long that you forgot about me already, Neal? I never thought it would be so easy to draw you back, but your vulnerability is so enticing. You are such a willing vessel, I just had to try convincing you again." Her voice deepened and suddenly he saw two sparkling green eyes staring back at him in the darkness. Neal made an attempt to struggle but the touch kept him drugged, his body refusing to move. The man who stood in Alex's place smiled evilly.

"So easily taken in. You were my favorite client, Mr. Caffrey. I think I'm going to like being you." Goru's voice held a frightening excitement, Neal unable to do more than make a gasping sound despite knowing this was a dream. He was under the man's control, trapped inside his own mind.

"Let's see... since you took away all my minions, I will have to make new ones. Perhaps I will start with your friends. In your body it will be easy to draw them in and nobody the wiser." He laughed, continuing to touched the young man's cheek, Neal's eyes rolling back as he felt his energy being drawn from him.

"That's it. You're going to be my vessel to restart my empire. This time I will use your skills to my advantage." Goru laughed eerily, the scenery changing from the castle to the familiar setting of the sterile operation room that Neal remembered from before. He found himself strapped to a gurney, medical tape pulled over his lips. His eyes widened, his body twitching as he tried to escape but Goru shook his head, clucking his tongue in a dismissive tone.

"Shush... All you have to do is stay here as I take control. Your energy will fuel my reincarnation and Neal Caffrey will be a saint among men... literally."

**()()()**

June knocked on the door to her boarder's room gently. There was no answer so she rapped one more time and opened the door speaking quietly.

"Neal? It's June..." She paused as she looked inside and saw that the bed was empty, sheets strewn aside. Her eyes moved around the room till she noticed the open French doors and saw a figure sitting outside, back to her. June quietly made her way forward, watching the figure sitting in what appeared to be the lotus position, arms at their side on the tiled terrace. She reached to touch his shoulder when his head turned and looked up at her with bright blue eyes startling her. June gave a little gasp and then laughed.

"Neal... you scared me. I hope I didn't interrupt." She quickly caught herself wondering why she had this odd feeling around him. He stood up without much effort, smiling back in a strange and unfamiliar manner.

"June... I'm sorry. I was meditating. A friend told me I should try it. Was there something you needed?" Neal's tone seemed different or maybe she was just seeing more than there was.

"Yes, I wondered if you wanted some French toast. Maggie was making some today." She smiled but still felt a kind of oddness about her boarder. The young man gave off a different vibe she just couldn't put words around. Neal smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good. Thank you June." He reached for her hand, a slight tingle between them as he did so and kissed it gently, his blue eyes staring up at her with an almost greenish tinge she had never noticed before. It was only a brief exchange but she felt as if her breath had caught for that instant, heart beating quickly.

"It should be ready by the time you're ready for work. I'll send Peter up when he shows." She watched Neal nod and smile that odd smile back before she found herself again and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

June paused at the edge of the stairs, holding onto the banister and trying to figure out what it was she had felt while in the younger man's presence. It had been a very odd feeling, cold and frightening but in a strangely exciting manner. She couldn't explain it to herself as anything but the doddering of an old woman who was obviously not fully awake yet. She shrugged the feeling off, descending the stairs.

**()()()**

Neal smiled as he watched June's reaction to his touch. She would make an excellent addition to his collection being an even more generous benefactor once she saw things _his_ way. He made his way towards the bathroom, grabbing up the silk robe and touching it with loving fingers. _Silk_... something he had missed in his time of nothingness. Goru thought he must have been lucky to have come across this young man. Fate had in store for him wonderful things as Neal Caffrey. The more he learned about his new charge the more he knew that his life would truly be blessed with power and opulence as this young and clever figure. He stared at his face, Neal's face in the mirror and knew that he would be far more successful in this form than he had been in his own.

Neal started the shower, the hot water steaming quickly to humid smoke. Goru smiled, stripping down and admiring himself before he entered the shower and enjoyed the feeling of warmth again. He would have fun with this form and nobody the wiser if he played his cards right. It was lucky that the ex-con had access to not only underworld connections but those of the government through his FBI friends. That meant he would have a whole team of government agents at his disposal if things worked out right and why wouldn't they? He... Neal Caffrey, would never be suspected of what Goru had planned. It was the perfect plan.

Neal smiled, finishing his shower reluctantly as he exited and toweled off, pulling the soft robe around him. How Goru had missed the finer things in that darkness. He blamed Agent Burke for his downfall, his revenge complete had he taken Neal with him. But now, he would have his empire again and those minions he lost would be replaced soon enough.

**()()()**

Peter yawned as he pulled the Taurus along the curb just across the street from the huge estate owned by June. He locked the car, looking both ways as he traversed the large street and made his way to the entrance of the building his partner and charge lived. June's place was like something out of a fairy tale, a place he never would have imagined ever living in with his blue collar upbringing. He wasn't jealous so much as impressed how the younger man had come into this arrangement. Peter stifled a yawn as he rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer. He saw a shadow approach, the door opening to reveal June.

"Agent Burke, good morning! Neal's upstairs eating breakfast." She was smiling brightly at him but he saw the hint of something that seemed to be off from her usual friendliness. Peter walked inside, June closing the door behind him as she gently took his arm in a brief squeeze. He felt a strange tension there as they walked into the large foyer, pausing before the stairs. He sensed a hesitation in her as she looked upstairs and then back at him.

"Neal should be dressed already. He was up early today. I found him doing _yoga_ when I went to check on him." Her voice had thrown that in as if asking him something but he wasn't sure what it was she was trying to tell him. Peter nodded and smiled.

"Well I did tell him he ought to find some ways to de-stress. Maybe he took my advice and asked someone about methods." He shrugged slightly, June nodding slightly.

"There's some French toast and coffee if you'd like some. I made extra just in case." She squeezed his arm one last time, excusing herself. Peter watched her disappear into the dining room as he turned and made his way up the stairs. About half way up he heard a strange quiet whine, looking around for the source when he realized it was his phone. He pulled the cell from his jacket pocket and turned it off when the feedback wouldn't stop. He wasn't expecting any calls so turning it off a few minutes wouldn't hurt. Peter reached to knock on the door when...

"Come in, Peter. It's open." Neal's voice called out through the wooden door, Peter surprised his partner knew he was there. He turned the knob, the door opening with a low creak as he peered inside and found Neal sitting out on the terrace. The CI was dressed in a beige suit with a white linen shirt below sans tie for once and his trademark fedora missing. Neal looked like he was going on a yacht rather than to work which made the agent curious at this choice in clothing.

"You look well rested. June told me she saw you doing yoga?" He smirked ever so slightly as he walked across the room and out onto the terrace, taking the empty chair across from his partner. Neal nodded, pushing a plate of food and an empty coffee cup next to the agent.

"I may have taken your suggestion and read a bit on the subject. So, what's on the agenda for today?" Neal sounded different to the agent, Peter staring up at his friend as he heard the word "_agenda_" come up. Something stunk here but he wasn't sure what.

"Ok, Neal. What's your game. You sound far too enthused about going to work. Tell me what's up." Peter poured some coffee into his cup and took a sip, his brown eyes looking up at the young man suspiciously. Neal's blue eyes blinked innocently.

"Nothing. You told me I should be more excited about work and I am. Is that a sin? There is just no pleasing you, is there Peter." Neal's eyes flashed playfully at the agent, the color seemingly green for just an instant as Peter tried to read the expression. The coffee distracted him, waking him up. He also tried a bit of the french toast and smiled, eyes closing happily.

"My compliments to June's chef. You really are lucky, Neal." Peter smiled at the young man as both started to stand. He knew something was up but for now he would ignore it.

"Come on, Neal. Hughes is expecting us." Peter waved to the young man to hurry, picking up the cup for one last sip and stealing a piece of french toast as he headed for the door, Neal a few steps behind him. June met them downstairs, smiling warmly at Peter but flushing ever so slightly as Neal appeared. It was an odd reaction that made the agent wonder if something had happened although everything and everyone seemed the same. They said their good-byes and made their way to the Taurus.

**()()()**

The trip to work was quiet for once, Neal staring out the window in a curious manner that made Peter wonder if something was up with his partner. He coughed ever so slightly drawing the younger man's attention his way.

"Something on your mind, Agent Burke?" Neal's voice was facetious although the tone made Peter think back to something he couldn't quite place at the moment.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You seem rather quiet today. If you feel like talking..." He was interrupted as Neal shook his head and gave a little laugh. This was definitely not the Neal Caffrey he was used to. Something had changed.

"I'm fine. You told me to relax and I have. Did you think I was going to remain the angsty young man you knew forever?" Neal's eyes flashed brightly, that sense of green still there when Peter stared into those eyes. Something was different that sent a small chill down the agent's spine. He saw Neal laugh and roll his eyes.

"I'm pulling your leg, Peter. Sorry." Neal sounded more himself as he spoke that time, Peter nodding back with a relieved glance but still sensing that odd coolness surrounding the con. He had little time to consider it as they arrived at the FBI building and parked, heading up to the office. Once inside, Neal didn't hesitate, redirect or anything else. He just went to his desk and grabbed up his notepad and pen, dropped off his jacket and followed Peter up as if it was normal. The agent blinked at the reaction as did Jones who seemed to have noticed the odd turn of events. At least Peter felt he wasn't the only one seeing a changed Neal. Jones followed up after a moment and they all piled into Hughes' office.

"Good, you're all here. Jones, close the door." Reese's voice was gruff but no more than his usual tone, a smile on his lips.

"We're actually working on finding the inside man to a recent gallery robbery." He pointed at the folders on the table. Everyone started to open it up including Neal, his eyes scanning the folder quickly as he flipped through the pages. Peter watched his partner with interest, his attention returning to Hughes when he realized the older agent was curious at Neal's sudden _buttoning down_.

"The thief stole several large pieces and replaced them with some excellent forgeries. Every one's fingerprints shows somewhere near the missing paintings because it is a small gallery and all employees are hands on. Because of this we need someone to go in and pose as a possible new charge to get to know the people and find which one did this." Hughes was looking directly at Neal who glanced up after a moment and blinked.

"Sounds like my kind of job. When do we start?"

**()()()**

Neal went to sit at his desk, quietly taking notes on the case file for the gallery job and being relatively unNealish, Peter peering down to see the young man doing his work for once. Even Jones kept looking up at the CI curiously, distracting him from his own work. Hughes noticed this unusual activity and walked across the small second floor to Peter's office and knocked as he walked inside.

"Burke, is something the matter with Caffrey that I should know about?" His tone was his usual gruff manner but with a hint of confusion mixed into it. Peter looked up and shrugged as he continued to peer across the floor at his partner.

"I have no clue. I've been trying to figure it out since I picked him up this morning. June said he was doing yoga when she went in to wake him up. I get the feeling she noticed he was acting oddly too. Perhaps it's his way of coping. It has been about a year." Peter left it at that, Reese nodding back stiffly.

"I guess so. Well, keep an eye on him. We need him for this job and I want him top of his game." Hughes gave another nod and left the office, Peter looking after him a moment before his gaze turned back to Neal. There was definitely something different about the younger man that he knew he should be able to figure out. He hoped it was just a phase. Neal not being Neal was just odd. Peter left the thought and went back to working on his PC.

**()()()**

At the end of the day Neal was glad to be rid of Peter if only for a little while. The agent had dropped him off but Goru knew that the agent sensed something wrong about his charge. He did his best to act as he knew the younger man would which seemed to ease the agent's mind if only for a bit. Soon it wouldn't matter what Burke thought. Once Goru had used Neal to take control of most of his friends and colleagues, Peter Burke would be out-manned and easily taken. He might even go willingly if he thought it would free Neal but Goru had plans, great plans for this young man.

"So obedient. I can see why Agent Burke likes you. Your very nature is non-aggressive and so easily tamed." Goru was in that sterile room standing over the bound Neal who looked up at him with dull blue eyes. The man grasped Neal's chin in his hand and drew their eyes close together as he smiled down at him.

"You're doing well for being drained of your very life force. Your mind may not be doing well but your energy will last me long enough to finish what I need to do and take over. It's a shame you won't be there to see it but I will let you out briefly when I go on this job. I need your expertise." Goru gently slapped the young man's face drawing a glare from those dull blue eyes. He laughed.

"Still trying to fight. Stubbornness is one of your strong points but don't fight me, Neal. I wouldn't want to have to hurt that lovely benefactor of yours. She seems easily won." Goru grinned, watching Neal struggle helplessly at the mention of June, dull eyes glittering slightly more blue. Goru continued to smile, his fingers taking a light hold of Neal's temples.

"Mmmph!" Neal gave a strangle gasp, body arching some at the touch as Goru used the young man's anger to fuel himself.

"So easily manipulated. Anger is a great force and it just makes me stronger... but fear. I should work on that emotion with you. Perhaps we could wait for your agent friend to join us for that lesson." Goru watched as Neal's blue eyes rolled back to white and then back again, that anger still burning.

"Another time, Neal. We have work to do. You must teach me all you know for tomorrow." Goru had pulled on a surgical mask, his voice slightly muffled as he turned and grabbed some tools off a nearby table. The whirling sound of a drill was evident.

"Let's pick that brain of yours, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter had an odd feeling when he dropped Neal off at June's. Something still felt off about the young man although by the end of the day he had started to act a little more like the annoying Caffrey they all knew. He tried to account the sudden change to the anniversary of Kate's death and hoped that the young man would return to himself soon. They had the gallery operation in a few days so they needed Neal to be every bit his annoyingly suave self. Peter hated to admit it but he missed the way his partner acted childish at times and would break the rules. Maybe a part of him wished he could be that way but Peter had always had to be the good son and do his best, buckling down without much nonsense. He sighed at the thought as he pulled up to his home and parked the car along the curb.

El was waiting for him when he entered their home, sitting on the sofa watching a news show about celebrities apparently. She turned and smiled, standing up quickly to hug and kiss him as he walked her way. They both sat on the sofa arm in arm, her head resting on his shoulder as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Long day, honey?" She nestled close to him, his head nodding as he slipped his shoes off and pushed them under the table without getting up or opening his eyes. He felt her smile, her breath soft on his cheek as she kissed him again.

"Come on and curl up here and I'll get dinner ready, ok?" She eased herself out of his grip gently, helping him lay down as he opened his eyes and smiled up at her sleepily.

"Can I help?" He asked, a stifled yawn escaping his lips but she shook her head.

"It's been simmering for a while now. Just rest and I'll let you know when it's done." El held his hand a moment before letting go, her footsteps echoing off into the distance, the sound of the kitchen door swinging open and closed fading as he passed into a light sleep.

Peter immediately found himself feeling like he was awake, opening his eyes to glance around.

_He found himself in a sterile looking hospital room, or small surgery. There was something oddly familiar about the place as he turned and saw a cabinet along the wall without windows. A shelf was also near the same wall full of various medical implements and supplies. The scent of ether and other antiseptic aromas filled his nose making him feel slightly nauseated and lightheaded. He shivered, his arms pull around him as he tried to figure out what kind of place this was._

"_**Mmmmm...phhhh...**__" The sound of a weak yet muffled cry turned his attention away from the shelf to another side of the room where a curtain surrounded something he could just see through the thin material. Peter had this odd feeling of someone in a horror movie about to reveal something terrifying as he walked towards the curtain and pulled it open._

"_**Neal? Oh God... Neal...**__" His voice cracked as he spoke, walking forward quickly as he saw his partner bound and gagged on a gurney. He removed the tape and rags from his friend's mouth, working quickly on the straps that held him down. Neal's eyes were only partially open, their blue color a stony gray, dull and barely conscious._

"_**Neal... Neal it's Peter. Wake up!**__" He slapped the young man on the cheek, those eyes turning languidly towards him without seeing. He looked to be drugged or listless from some other event, a nasty scar along one temple and up around his hair line to the other. Peter's eyes widened to think what may have taken place, his memory beginning to recall an event he thought would never happen again._

"_**Goru... Neal, come on.**__" He had untied the young man, lifting him up to a standing position, one arm around his waist for support as he pulled him away from the bed and out into the main surgery. Where was the exit? Peter tried to think where an exit would be and he began wishing a door to appear._

"_**I'm sorry to disappoint you Agent Burke but you cannot take him from here.**__" Peter turned to see Goru with surgical mask and scrubs glancing at him from behind the curtained area. The man stepped out from nothingness, hands masked in latex gloves that were promptly removed and tossed aside. Peter took a few steps back, glancing without turning his head for any other figures in the room but saw none. That feeling of coldness continued to overcome his senses as he held the barely conscious Neal upright._

"_**You can't have him, Goru. If anyone owns him, it's me and even I won't admit to that except in this case.**__" Peter shifted the young man just enough to keep him comfortably upright, his glance never leaving the man as he felt those green eyes boring through him. Goru laughed._

"_**What you call ownership is only temporary, but I have power over his very mind and soul. Do you claim such power, Burke?**__" Goru was smiling as if he knew he held the ace, Peter wondering what tricks the man had up his sleeve. He was dead, what could he do? Correction, what did he think he could do? Peter continued to back up a few steps more when he felt the stabbing pain in his neck. He dropped his hold on Neal who stood as if held up by strings._

"_**Neal? Wh...yyy...**__" Peter collapsed to the floor unsure what was going on as he pulled the syringe from his neck and looked at the amber contents within. His eyes moved to Goru as he knelt there, body weakening as whatever drug coursed his system._

"_**I told you I controlled his mind and soul. What you see is just a shell of your friend. He is the battery, a conduit now and nothing more. I keep him here to power my transformation as I claim my new place in this world as Neal Caffrey!**__" Goru's voice had pitched up at the end, Peter blinking in disbelief as he slumped to the floor, the tile cool against his cheek. This was a dream wasn't it? Why did it feel so real then? Was his body reacting to this as it had in the past. He had to wake up before it progressed any further._

"_**Nobody can help you, Agent Burke. I know you're home with your wife but no prodding or nudging on her part will awaken your now comatose body. She will most likely panic and call 9-1-1 unsure what is wrong with you. Meanwhile, Neal Caffrey will go to comfort her. She'll join you as will many others.**__" Goru continued to smile brightly, motioning to Neal who stumbled like some kind of drunken puppet towards the man. Peter grasped weakly at the young man's leg but couldn't move._

"_**Ne... al... don... t...**__" Peter watched the room swirl and fade as he fell into a deep unconsciousness._

**()()()**

Elizabeth came back from the kitchen to find Peter still sound asleep on the sofa, the TV softly illuminating his features in soft colors as she sat down beside him.

"Peter, honey. Peter wake up, dinner's ready." She reached down and kissed him on the lips but he didn't move. She had a strange sense that something was wrong but her husband usually slept pretty soundly. El shook the thought from her mind kissing him yet again on the lips, a slight chill going up and down her spine this time. She glanced down at Peter nudging him gently then a bit harder when he didn't respond.

"Peter... Peter wake up!" She gave a little gasp, leaning against him, her ear to his chest. She could hear as well as feel the beating of his heart, the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, a soft warm and shallow breath touching her forehead. He was alive but he wouldn't respond to her. Something was wrong.

"Peter... honey please. Wake up!" She kept trying to rouse him but he lay limply on the couch without moving. El started to cry, feeling her eyes watering as she felt herself panic.

**()()()**

_Peter felt the blackness pulling at him as he fell into a deeper sleep. He thought he felt a hand on his, a voice calling his name._

_Peter... Peter..._

_He fought towards the voice in the darkness, a sense of himself being pulled downwards as he tried to fight the pull but was unable to. The voice became louder, the sense of someone holding his hand stronger._

_Peter... can you hear me? Peter..._

_It was Neal. Peter could hear the younger man calling to him, grasping his hand despite the cold chill of the darkness that dragged him further and further under as if into a deep ocean. He gasped for breath, the soft pull of his friend bringing him to. Peter felt himself soaked through as if by icy waters, shivering as he lay somewhere that felt like it could be made of stone or rock. He heard a voice talking to him._

"_**Peter, I'm here just relax and wake up slowly.**__" Neal's voice was soft with a hint of exhaustion in it. Peter felt himself nod in the darkness, his eyes opening slowly to dim bluish light surrounding them and what sounded like the soft dripping of water off in the distance. The place looked glacial as if they were inside a huge ice cavern underneath the very ocean, the light splashing over them with a pale strobe effect. Two blue eyes gazed down at him as he focused and sat up._

"_**Easy, Peter. Just take a moment.**__" Neal was pushing him back gently, the movement of sitting up making the room spin as Peter collapsed back against the icy stone._

"_**Neal... where...**__" He coughed trying to say more but still feeling like he had taken on water when he hadn't. Peter lay there till he began to warm up ever so slightly. Neal was still looking down at him worriedly, his hand never having left his._

"_**I don't understand this either but it's some kind of prison. Goru pushed me here earlier and it took me a while to comprehend I was actually here. Just give yourself a moment to adjust.**__" Neal seemed calm despite the wide eyed glance he gave him, his hand grasping Peter's as if it were a lifeline. He squeezed back and finally felt the strength to sit up, Neal helping him lean against a nearby stalagmite._

"_**I was home sleeping on the sofa and then... Goru's back! Neal, he's going to use your body to get to El. I have to go back!**__" He started to stand but fell back to the ground, his legs too weak to raise him. Neal held on to him still, fingers clasped in his._

"_**We're trapped here, Peter. I don't know how to get out but I know we are somewhere below the subconsciousness. I remember Mozz reading something about this when the last incident happened because he was afraid he would be next. He wanted to protect me but I didn't pay much attention at the time other than to figure out HOW Goru had done what had. To all, it looks that we are both comatose.**__" Neal looked tired, his features pale in the dim light of the cavern. Peter fought to get his strength back, sitting up a bit straighter as he kept his hold on Neal's hand._

"_**Neal, there has to be a way out of here. I have to be there before he gets to El. Think... is there some way that Mozz may have told you that would have helped? I know he likes to read up on these sorts of things.**__" Peter saw the younger man shake his head, his brow furrowed in thought as he tried to think then sighed._

"_**I can't remember. Goru is drawing from my memories. I keep feeling a little... a little lost. It's hard to remember things, Peter.**__" Neal's face peered at him like a child's, his blue eyes wide and frightened. Peter patted him on the shoulder, their hands still connected. He looked around but saw no escape from the room other than the darkness above them._

_Peter peered up into that watery blackness, his eyes looking for something, trying to sense a break when he saw the light. It was a faint twinkle at first but it started to grow slowly brighter._

"_**Neal, do you see that? I see a light over head. I think we can get out.**__" Peter felt his strength returning as he tried to rise, his free hand reaching up to touch the brightness as it descended through the darkness like a flashlight in the fog._

"_**Neal, hold onto my hand, ok? Neal?**__" He turned and found himself alone although he could still feel a hand holding his but Neal was gone._

"_**Neal? NEAL!**__" He was looking for the young man but nobody was there, the faint feeling of fingers entwined in his only a memory as the light enveloped him._

"_**NEAL!**__"_

**()()()**

Elizabeth was sitting beside Peter, his head leaning on her shoulder as she hugged him close. She had placed a blanket over him as she rocked him gently, waiting for him to awaken.

"Peter, wake honey. Please." She was crying, tears dripping from her eyes, a few touching his face as she kissed him. It was an almost immediate response as Peter gave a gasp and opened his eyes, brown orbs glassy till they focused upon the room and then on Elizabeth.

"Peter? Can you hear me?" El glanced down at him, Peter staring at her curiously before he twitched and slumped back against the sofa, a soft sigh escaping his lips. His eyes fluttered open a second time, looking up at her curiously.

"El?" Peter's voice sounded distant for a moment before he smiled up at her as if he'd merely been sleeping. She gave a relieved sigh, hugging him closer. His arms moved to hold her as he moved to sit up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Peter felt a bit of confusion as he tried to recall what was going on. Hadn't he been sleeping? Why was his wife worrying about him? He felt Elizabeth move away so he could sit up, hands still holding him as if he might disappear.

"You scared me, Peter. I couldn't wake you up!" She wiped at her eyes with one hand, sniffling. He blinked at her, gently pulling her close as he sat up and held her near him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I must have been more tired than I thought. You know I sleep like a log." He watched her face turn to look at him curiously, finally smiling back at him with a little light punch to his shoulder. He _oofed_, smiling back apologetically. She seemed calmer now, standing up, hand in his.

"Well, dinner should be ready. I had just turned it off when I came to wake you. You hungry?" She squeezed his hand and started to pull him to his feet, the feeling of her fingers in his bringing back a faint memory of something. Peter paused trying to recall what he was supposed to remember.

"Honey?" El's voice was quiet but he could sense the worry there, looking up at her and smiling as she led him towards the already set table and the scent of delicious food.

**()()()**

_Neal watched his friend vanish from the icy cavern, the faint feel of fingers entwined in his remaining a moment before they finally disappeared. Peter had escaped while he was trapped in this nether place. He stared up at the darkness above him seeing nothing but a dark ocean rippling overhead, deep and impenetrable. Neal sighed, pacing the small space to keep warm. _

_He shivered in the dimly lit space, wondering if someone would drag him from this Hell and rescue him. Peter had come but he had not come willingly so would he be able to return and pull him out? Would Goru block him? Neal frowned, hoping his friend had truly escaped and wasn't stuck in that mad man's surgery._

_Neal..._

_Someone was calling him. He looked around the icy cavern for the source._

_Neal..._

_He glanced up at the rippling blackness above, gazing into the void when he felt the first pang. He doubled over, collapsing to his knees as he felt pain wash over him. Laughter filled the cavern, Goru's voice echoing._

"_**Stop it... Please!**__" Neal pleaded as the pain increased and he slumped to the ground, cool stone against his cheek as he gasped for breath. The pain paralyzed him, a slight twitch from his face as he stared ahead glassy eyed._

"_**Your friend escaped but you... I need you, Neal. Soon I will have all I lost back in my possession. Your friends will begin a new age in my empire.**__" Goru's voice was smug with little emotion as it rung in the silence around him. Neal groaned softly, pain overcoming him._

"_**Leave them... alone.**__" His voice was barely audible as he spoke, Neal feeling his strength sapped from him. He fought the force, pushing himself to his elbows._

"_**I won't let you... hurt them!**__" Neal's voice was more certain, blue eyes glittering in the dim light. The pain increased but he continued to fight, tasting something salty and bitter as he chewed on his lip, pushing himself to his feet._

"_**Don't fight me, Neal. Do you want me to pull June into this place? Would her heart be able to take it?**__" Goru's voice was menacing in his attempt to extort the young man. Neal glared up into the darkness, reaching a hand up to touch it._

"_**Leave her alone!**__" Neal threw everything into his threat, a feeling of relief overcoming him as the scene faded and everything turned to black._

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes, his mind confused a moment as he glanced around the space. He was home. He sat up in bed and looked around finding himself back in June's unable to remember much of anything. He felt as if something had happened but he couldn't remember what as he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't bother with the light, his head splitting as he fumbled for the glass he knew was on the counter and a bottle of aspirin. He gazed briefly into the mirror in the darkness, moving back as glittering green eyes glared back.

_Don't think you'll get away that easily..._

Neal blinked wide-eyed as he dropped the glass, the sound of it shattering on the floor waking him up. He gazed down in the darkness at the mess before moving towards the door to escape back into his dimly lit room. Neal's breath came fast as he slipped to the floor just outside the bathroom and sat there, heart beating quickly.

"Neal... Neal are you ok?" June's voice called through the door before he heard it creak open quietly and she peered inside.

"Neal?" Her voice sounded worried as he heard her looking for him in the dim light. Finally he coughed, drawing her attention to him as she turned on a lamp by the sofa. She crouched beside him, gently touching his arm.

"I heard noises. Are you ok?" She was gently feeling at his forehead, clucking her tongue a little. He nodded feeling somewhat sleepier than usual but fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"You feel warm. Let me help you back to bed." She put an arm around him and helped him up but he pulled towards the sofa, plopping back against it tiredly. She felt at his forehead again, shaking her head as she walked over to the bathroom and saw the glass. She took the bottle of aspirin leaving the bathroom briefly to drop it on the coffee table before grabbing another glass from the kitchenette, filling it with water as she returned to Neal. She popped out two aspirin and handed both and the glass to him.

"Take these, ok?" June sat beside him a moment till he finished taking both and drank the water. She smiled at him, hugging him softly before rising and going into the bathroom to clean up the glass. A feeling of guilt washed over him as he watched her clean up the mess but he was too tired to move, a chill in the air.

"June... I can clean it later." He tried to rise but she turned and shook her head, dropping the glass into the wastebasket as she finished up.

"Rest, Neal. I'll get you some soup if you like." She stood and walked back towards him, touching his shoulder gently before she left the room. Neal smiled up at her, watching her leave and feeling safe. He didn't want to sleep although he felt quite exhausted. There was something nagging at him. Maybe he had had a nightmare? Neal tried to remember but his mind refused to reveal what had awaken him so suddenly.

Several minutes passed and then an hour as he sat there and tried not to sleep, shivering from the effects of the light fever. He wondered where June was, standing up as best he could and grabbing his robe. He pulled it around him and stumbled towards the door, his head throbbing still as he made his way out the door and into the hallway. He looked around in the darkness and thought he saw someone laying at the foot of the stairs below. Neal held the railing tightly, his legs like jelly as he walked slowly, deliberately down the staircase. His vision seemed to blur in and out of focus till he made it to the landing below and saw something horrific.

"June? June!" He was crying now, his face warm with tears as he knelt beside the figure of his landlady unconscious at the foot of the stairs. He saw a small gash along the side of her temple where her head must have hit the railing. He nudged her gently, pulling her up into his arms.

"June, wake up. Please..." He was pleading with her, looking around for help but it was early in the morning and he knew the maid went home at 7 and wouldn't be back till 5. He gently carried the older woman towards a small sofa near the stairs and lay her down carefully, picking up the phone on the small end table and dialing 9-1-1. When he was done and knew an ambulance was coming, he called one more number.

"June... what's wrong? Is Neal ok?" It was Peter's voice sounding sleepy but worried as he spoke quietly into the phone. Neal shook as he stood there unable to speak at first then finally managing to gasp a few words out.

"Ju...ne... she's... she's... hurt." His voice was barely audible but he heard the loud intake of air on the other side knowing Peter had heard him.

"Neal? Neal I'll be right there. Did you call someone already?" Peter was trying his best to be calm. Neal could hear the sound of movement on the other side and El's voice in the background. Neal nodded at the phone before he answered again.

"Yes..." He couldn't say much more, panic overtaking him as he tried to think what to do. He heard more movement like a door being closed and jingling keys. The sound of a car was evident after a moment.

"Just stay with me Neal, I'm heading your way and El's with me. Ok? What happened?" Peter's voice was slightly muffled as he must have been holding the phone while driving. There was a slight motion in the background and then another voice answered.

"Neal, are you ok? How is June?" It was Elizabeth speaking, Neal looking over at the prone figure of June laying on the sofa, the gash evident on her left temple. He felt so helpless for some reason as if he were just a child.

"She's unconscious and there's a gash on her left temple with some blood. I haven't had a chance to really check." He was trying not to panic, voice cracking as he tried to hold it together. He heard El's voice shushing him gently, trying her best to calm him.

"We're almost there, Neal. I'm going to hang up so you can take care of her, ok?" She kept her voice calm as he nodded, wiping at his eyes as he felt tears falling.

"Ok, El. I'll leave the door open." Neal heard her say bye and hang up, Neal placing the phone back on the cradle before he walked over to June and checked her vitals again. Her breath was good, heartbeat and pulse steady if not a bit rapid. He felt his hands shaking as he touched her hand and grasped it in his own.

"I'm so sorry June..." He felt it was his fault. She was going to get something for him and had fallen down the stairs. Guilt overwhelmed him.

"Ne..al?" He heard her voice soft, her hand squeezing his as she started to come to. Neal was still sniffling as he leaned over her worriedly, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She was still worrying about him even though she was hurt and the guilt continued to wash over him. He pushed his head against her shoulder and cried, her hand caressing his hair.

"Shhhh... I'm ok, Neal. I just... well it was dark. You're not to blame. Shhhh..." She kept caressing his hair till they heard a knock at the front door and he turned and looked.

"Peter said he was coming and I called an ambulance." Neal stood, not wanting to leave her but finally nudged by June to go answer. He walked to the door and saw the ambulance outside, an EMT in a beige suit standing there. He unlocked the door pointing the way for the medic when he saw a familiar face and felt relieved.

"Neal!" Elizabeth was running over as the blue Taurus parked, her arms pulling around him tightly. He leaned on her tiredly, his eyes still wet with tears as he saw Peter walk around the vehicle and approach with a worried look. He placed a strong hand on Neal's shoulder, giving him a comforting look.

"I'm sorry... come in." Neal came back to himself a moment, leading them back inside as he closed the door. He walked a few steps forward and nearly collapsed, El catching him since she was still gently grasping his arm in a motherly manner. Peter caught him on the other side, both taking him to a nearby chair and sitting him down. El felt his forehead.

"Neal honey, you're burning up. Peter..." She made a motion at him to stay with Neal as she moved away towards June, the EMTs and then the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a wet cloth, a bottle of aspirin and some water. Neal held up his hand when she offered him the pills.

"Already took some. June..." He slumped back in the chair, eyes dull and glassy looking as he shifted some to continue sitting up. Peter and El looked between them worriedly, El placing the cool damp cloth on his forehead.

"Ok, Neal. We're going to take you back upstairs. Come on..." Peter's voice was firm but gentle like a father, putting his arm around the young man's waist and helping him stand up, walking him towards the stairs. El made to follow but Peter motioned for her to stay with June before he helped Neal back upstairs.

"I'm going to tell Hughes you can't do that gallery job." Peter felt Neal helping him as much as he could to climb the stairs, leaning heavily on his arm when he couldn't keep himself up.

"No... I want... to do... it." Neal paused, turning his head to Peter and looking at him with a bright feverish eyes. Peter finally nodded, helping him up the last few stairs and down the hall to his room. He pushed the door open, Neal leading him to the sofa, plopping down tiredly. Peter watched the young man shivering, arms wrapped around his body to keep warm. Peter went to the bed and pulled a sheet off, draping it over Neal and tucking him in.

"You need to rest, Neal. June will be ok." He looked up as he said that, El peeking in. He patted his partner on the head before rising and walking oer to his wife.

"_June's going to be ok. They said she's just a bit bruised but otherwise unhurt. They don't think she has a concussion but they will take her in to be sure. If you want to stay here with Neal, I will go in with June._" She kissed Peter gently, hugging him and left. He turned back to his partner, Neal's head turned and obviously watching their whispered conversation.

"Is June ok?" Neal's teeth chattered slightly as he spoke, Peter nodding.

"El's going to go in the ambulance with her. They're going to take her in for x-rays but they think she's ok. No broken bones." Peter was sitting next to him now, a hand on his shoulder as he tried to get him to lay down. Neal shook his head, trying to stand but Peter held him back.

"Rest. You getting sicker isn't going to help June. I'll take you to see her tomorrow. Ok?" Peter kept his voice firm but smiled softly, Neal finally relenting.

"I'm not tired. Talk to me." Neal squirmed slightly under the blanket, face feeling warm but his body shivering. Peter nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Uhm... what do we talk about? It's..." He looked at his watch and yawned again.

"3 AM, Neal. I haven't slept much either." Peter sounded like he was a bit testy, leaning back and closing his brown eyes. Neal pushed a hand out from under the blanket and nudged his friend.

"Peter..." A soft snore escaped Peter's lips, Neal feeling disappointed but smiling as he pushed a cushion under his friend's head. He felt a bit sleepy but the memory of waking up suddenly and June's accident had him feeling a bit jumpy still.

_You'll just get sicker the more you fight me, Neal..._

Neal turned, looking for the source of the voice, a coldness to it that made him shiver more.

"Who's there?" Neal glanced around but saw nothing, the hair standing on the back of his neck as he sensed someone but couldn't see them.

_June was just an example. I could have killed her like I can kill Agent Burke here._

Neal felt his blood freeze at those words, jumping as he heard Peter gasp for air. He pushed the blanket aside shaking his friend as Peter's face turned from peach to red and then purple.

_Sleep is not the escape you think..._

Neal kept shaking Peter, trying to help him breath.

_If you sleep, I'll free him..._

Neal looked at his friend worriedly unsure what to do.

_He hasn't much longer, Neal..._

"Fine! Let him go... please!" Neal didn't know if he was still dreaming from earlier but he knew he had to save Peter. The cold feeling on his neck increased and suddenly his friend breathed a bit more normally, wheezing and gasping as he caught his breath. Peter's eyes looked at him curiously.

"Neal..." Peter coughed out his name but it was already too late as he felt the cold chill cover him and Neal passed out, opening his eyes to find himself in that sterile surgery room once again.

_**Welcome back, Neal...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter nudged the young man as he collapsed against him.

"Neal... Neal wake up!" Peter coughed a bit, a pain in his chest from feeling like he had been choked. He had been asleep and then he couldn't breath for a moment, something or someone holding his mouth and nose closed. He could feel what he thought was a hand on his face but then it had stopped and he awoke to see Neal there, staring at him sadly as he passed out.

"Neal..." Peter stood, laying the young man across the sofa as he threw the blanket back over him. Neal's forehead was still very hot to the touch, his face pale with a slight flush across his cheeks. He thought he heard the sound of people downstairs and hoped it was the paramedics still below as he ran down the stairs quickly. He saw one last paramedic picking up to go when he called out.

"Hey! I need you to look at my friend. He's unconscious and has a very high fever!" Peter sounded breathless, still getting over that weird feeling he had of being suffocated. He saw the medic nod and turn, following him up the stairs to Neal's room. The young man still lay unmoving on the sofa where he'd left him, the room still and quiet. Peter watched the EMT hunch over Neal and check his vitals, pulling out an odd device from his bag and gently scanning it over his forehead, a beep indicating it was finished.

"103. We need to get him on ice and cooled off. Bring me some more blankets while I call another ambulance out here." The EMT pulled out his cell quickly pressing buttons and talking into it.

"This is Mike, yeah... I'm still in that mansion. Someone upstairs has a high fever. I need another bus out here and make sure they have ice, blankets and IVs. I'm going to need everything. Thanks." He hung up, Peter handing him more blankets from the bed to cover Neal with and keep him warm. The EMT smiled grimly, tucking Neal into the cocoon of blankets and directing Peter on how to help him. Peter filled a bowl full of ice and water, bringing some clean wash cloths to dip into the water and place on Neal's forehead.

"We need to keep him cool for now till the next bus comes. Can you watch him while I go down and wait?" The EMT seemed concerned about leaving but Peter nodded.

"I'm a Fed. I've had to deal with wounds and such before. I'll be ok." Peter gave a sigh as he sat on the coffee table and continued to change the icy cloths on Neal's head. There seemed to be no change in the young man's condition as he lay there pale and still, only a small rattling of breath escaping his pale lips.

"Come on, Neal. Stay with me." He held the young man's hand, fingers thin and cool against his with his free hand while he changed the cloths off and on with his other. He thought he felt a slight squeeze back, smiling and keeping his grip firm so Neal knew he was there.

**()()()**

_Neal had passed out when he saw that Peter was ok only to awaken in that cold sterile surgery of Goru's. He wasn't bound or gagged but laying against the cool floor, lifting his head to look around at his surroundings._

_He saw Goru sitting in the corner of the room in a yoga position meditating it seemed. It occurred to him how odd this was when they weren't really awake. Goru turned his head to look at him after a moment, green eyes glittering brightly._

"_**I'm so glad you decided to return, Neal. I was beginning to think you wouldn't save your friends...**__" His voice was cold and unemotional as he stood in a fluid motion, wiping imaginary dust from his clothes. Neal had the impression this man had come to believe in his own con, drawing up this imaginary place to continue to hurt those he felt had wronged him. Goru thought himself above reproach surviving on nothing more than his anger._

"_**I didn't return to help you. I won't be a part of anything you ask. Kill me if you want but leave my friends out of this or regret it.**__" Neal stood up quickly though not as agilely as this ghost, looking around at the scenery and crinkling up his nose. The smell of antiseptic and other hospital smells made his stomach turn slightly. He heard Goru laugh._

"_**Why do you think I picked this scene? People hate hospitals. They fear the idea of a place where death holds sway and you may not exit with your life. That fear is what helped me to keep those I caught in my hold. They were afraid to leave even in death. They paid to have me tell them what they wanted to hear and to give up everything for the chance they might live forever. They got their wish if not in the manner they hoped and I took from them in return. It was only fair, seeing what I gave them.**__" Goru smiled darkly, glancing across the room at Neal who just glared back. He thought of Mozzie's fear of hospitals and was glad his friend hadn't been targeted by this madman.  
_

"_**You stole from them. You gave them nothing in return. I wouldn't call that a fair exchange. You took their lives from them and made them slaves to their very sins. You corrupted them!**__" Neal spit the words out as he thought about what had happened before, about Sam and how the agent had turned on them because of Goru and it had cost him his life. Neal hated violence in any manner and Goru was just another bully like Keller or Wilkes._

_He remembered that Peter had told him Goru's body had been cremated when people didn't understand how the so called 'Guru of enlightenment' had affected so many people. Hajimaru Goru was no more than ghost now, a memory that refused to die and now haunted Neal's psyche. Perhaps there was something he had missed, something Peter had not seen that made this evil continue inside of him._

"_**I know what you're thinking, Mr. Caffrey. You wonder why I am drawn to you, what makes you so different from the others. We have so many similarities. For instance... you feel no shame for what you did in the past, proud of your accomplishments as a con and thief. Your main goal was not to make money or hurt people but to do what you did because you could. Am I so very different? I profited from my special abilities but so did you. You caused pain by stealing priceless items from those that may have needed them to live. You hurt people no less than I did. We are both guilty as charged and far from innocent lambs.**__" His voice dripped with guile as he moved slightly forward, Neal moving a few steps back. He didn't trust the man but his point rang true. _

_He remembered Gless and how he had nearly broken the man by forging an unforgable bond. It was only when he went back and saved the man's daughter that he begun to see how his actions had hurt others. Saving the man's daughter from Wilkes had felt good. Peter had praised him as had his colleagues in the White Collar department. Even Hughes had been happy with him. It had been a different kind of victory he had never been aware he could feel. An honest one._

"_**You're quiet, Mr. Caffrey. What are you thinking about so intently? A means of escape?**__" Goru's tone was prying if nothing else, looking for a way to break him down._

"_**Thinking of how my life changed in the last year, things I've done that I am proud of. Friends I'm glad to have support me.**__" He gazed at the man without fear, feeling a kind of strength he wasn't aware he had. Goru's eyes flickered curiously, licking at his lips as if trying to think of another tactic._

"_**You really think the Fed has your back? He's using you. You're a tool to be pulled out whenever they need your skills. They don't like you. They don't want you around. You don't belong in that world and you shouldn't hold back your talents to fool with such mortals when you could be a god among them! I could... make you such a figure if you'd only give in to me.**__" Goru's voice continued to speak sweetly but the coldness seeped through, evil pervading his every word. Neal shook his head._

"_**I have friends there. Peter and El... they're like...**__" He paused trying to find the right word._

"_**... Family. June is too. Do you understand what that's like?**__" Neal found himself overcome with emotion as the truth he had never admitted before seeped from him and made his eyes water. He saw that flicker of doubt on Goru's face again. The man was still trying to read him, find a way to get past his defenses._

"_**Family? What is family when all they want to do is hurt you? Use you! I could control my minions to do what I wanted. They took care of me and I made sure they did what I asked of them, if not... I got rid of them. Why bother with emotions and feelings? They just get in the way of business.**__" Goru kept batting at him, hoping to find that chink in his armor._

"_**I never hurt people... I did what I could to plan my cons so nobody would be hurt. I never used guns and I stayed far away from those that did if at all possible. It takes creativity to con without violence. To steal without hurting anyone. You killed and broke people down till they were nothing but shells. I won't give into you like that.**__" Neal kept up his fight, knowing somewhere Peter was watching him. He could sense his friend nearby, a smile curving his lips at the thought. Goru laughed at him._

"_**Such a pathetic attempt to try to justify your past. It's your fault your agent friend was nearly fired, his wife's business tarnished and your own girlfriend killed. You caused all of that destruction by what was in your past. Are you sure that you are devoid of any wrong doing?**__"_

_Neal felt a pain in his chest at the mention of Kate and how he had hurt Peter and El when he tried to give Fowler the music box. OPR had tried to kill him, destroying his one dream when Kate died. The ache of losing her was still raw despite the year that had passed. Something tore inside of him and he felt himself start to give in if only a bit. Doubt overwhelmed his conscience. Maybe he WAS to blame for everything. Peter was still on eggshells with the department, Neal having to prove himself to save his friend's job and keep the little freedom he had. He glanced down to see the anklet, his frustration at being tethered tearing at him.  
_

"_**That's it. Let your anger and guilt eat at you, opening your mind to the possibilities.**__" Goru was suddenly beside him, one hand touching at his neck, the other at his temple. Neal struggled briefly before images of Kate and seeing the plane explode filled his mind, blinding him to what was going on. Goru held onto him like a spider guiding a fly into its silken threads._

"_**The darkness is your friend, Neal. Let it swallow you up and take the pain away. Feed it till you feel nothing but emptiness. Give in and take revenge on those that wronged you. Let me help you.**__" Goru's voice filled his mind as Neal felt himself falling deeper into that darkness, feeling anger and guilt that ate at him till he wanted to scream and strike out. He felt the darkness feeding the monster that dwelled within, wishing to strike without thought or consequence. He could finally find Fowler, make him pay, and make sure that OPR knew what it was they had done to him. Revenge would be his!  
_

_Neal felt himself nod as the darkness spoke to him, as Goru guided him further into that 'dark place' Mozzie had feared him entering again. This time there would be no one to stop him from acting out. Neal knew it was a one way trip if he let go, feeling a taste of that freedom Keller told him he was afraid to take hold of. Neal swayed upon the edge of that abyss but a moment before he plunged without fear or regret deep into the pit and turned to Goru, eyes glittering a greenish blue._

"_**Where do we begin?**__"_

**()()()**

Peter rode in the ambulance with Neal, holding the young man's hand as they headed towards the hospital. It was a strange feeling but Neal's hand began to warm as the ride progressed. He gently touched the young man's forehead and the fever seemed to be dissipating with every minute. He let the EMT know, both puzzled at this change.

"That's odd that his fever would return to normal so soon." The EMT was checking the young man's vitals when Neal's eyes opened surprising them both. Peter glanced down, smiling at his partner and friend.

"Neal... can you hear me? We're taking you to the hospital ok?" He saw the young man look up at him curiously before a strange smile curved Neal's lips.

"I'm sorry, Peter..." Neal's tone sounded odd, his voice oddly menacing. Neal sat up, punching the agent across the chin. Peter fell backwards, stunned by the sudden blow. The EMT turned but was too slow to react as Neal did the same, dropping the medic without a hitch as he sat up and pulled the IVs and other monitoring wires from his arms and chest. He found a scalpel and cut the anklet loose from his leg. The vehicle paused, Neal taking the opportunity to pop the back door open and make a run for it.

_You did what was necessary, now keep your promise and I will keep mine._

Goru's voice echoed in his head, Neal nodding to the air as he disappeared into the darkness free and untethered.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter came to although he had been slightly less than unconscious when he saw the figure of his friend climb out the back of the ambulance. He'd tried to sit up and call to Neal but the young man had vanished so quickly, his head was still ringing from the right hook to his chin. It took a few minutes before Peter was awake enough to sit up and check on the medic who was also just beginning to come to. He heard the driver run around back having parked the vehicle when he heard the commotion. Peter winced as the driver checked him and the other EMT out.

"You'll live." He handed Peter an ice pack and moved on to check on his friend. The other EMT shook him off.

"I'm fine but his friend ran off. How are we going to explain this?" The EMT was looking over at Peter who looked worried. He was trying to figure out how things were going to work out, when he saw it. Peter bent over with a slight groan, the item in question now in his hands. It was Neal's tracking anklet, cut straight through. He sighed realizing his life just got that much more complicated.

"I need to ask you two to keep this quiet. Just say I was the patient and don't breath a word of what really happened. Ok?" He pulled out his badge and showed it to them. Both medics nodded unsure of what was going on as he realized they recognize the significance of the cut anklet.

"He's not a murderer or anything... he's my partner and consultant. He's just confused by the fever and I need to find him before he hurts himself but I want to keep it quiet." Peter tried to keep his voice calm but he was feeling less in control by the minute as he tried to figure out what to do. His phone was with El and he would have to hope they hadn't called while she had it to say Neal had run. The two EMT guys nodded again, the driver going back up front and they started off to the hospital again.

"Agent Burke, you can rest back here and I'll let you off when we get to the hospital." The EMT, Mike from his name tag, spoke matter of factly as Peter nodded and lay back against the gurney Neal had previously been on. His head throbbed but he ignored it as he tried to figure out what was going on with his partner. Neal had not sounded like his usual self, that same strange expression he'd seen the other day at work peeking through. He tried to recall the strange dream he'd had when El couldn't wake him but his mind was still a blank from last night. Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as the ambulance slowed down again and parked.

"We're here." Mark said, helping Peter up although the EMT had a nasty bruise on his own face from Neal's handiwork. Peter had to almost smile in an odd way, not realizing just how strong his charge really was till now. Neal did his best not to let himself be provoked but at least now he knew that if something happened, the young man could defend himself. Peter slipped out of the ambulance and crossed into the ER along with Mike and the other EMT.

"We're not admitting him but we need to find where Jared took the other patient from earlier. Riverside drive... older woman." Mike stood next to Peter as he talked to the admitting nurse and she gave them a room number. Mike smiled and nodded, turning to Peter and giving him the information.

"Room 307. I hope you find your friend." Mike shook Peter's hand, making a motion of keeping the secret with the other and took off towards another area of the floor. Peter still had the ice pack on his chin, taking it off as he walked towards the elevators and pushed the button. It only took a few minutes before elevator appeared, opened and he stepped inside pushing 3. It was nearly 5 AM now as Peter stepped out of the elevator, turning left and making his way down the hallway. He heard his wife's voice before he saw her, soft tones as she spoke to someone on the cell.

"Yes. Please come soon. Thanks... bye." El looked up as Peter approached, running over to him and hugging him tight.

"Honey, I'm so glad to see you! June's going to be fine. Nothing wrong except some bumps and bruises. All the x-rays came out excellent. She's one strong woman, the doctor said." She was smiling up at him till she saw the nasty bruise on his chin, her smile turning immediately to a concerned frown.

"Peter what happened? Is Neal ok?" She gently touched the bruise, Peter pulling back slightly with a wince. She clucked her tongue at him and pulled him over to sit in a nearby seat.

"Honey, some thing's wrong. Tell me what happened." She had taken the ice pack from his hand and was gently holding it to his chin now, waiting for him to answer her. He looked concerned if not a bit ill about something.

"They called, didn't they?" He had to think she knew and was just wanting him to fill in the blanks. Why wouldn't the Marshall's call when the anklet was taken off? He didn't want to talk about it but he knew he had to. She blinked at him curiously, kissing him on the cheek before she answering.

"Who called? I called June's son on her request and her daughter but her daughter is out of town. He's coming in a few minutes but nobody called me. Why, were you expecting a call on the cell?" She was more than aware that had been his work phone but his question confused her as it seemed to draw curiosity. Peter blushed slightly unsure how to proceed.

"Neal... he ran. I don't know what happened but he was feverish and sick and then he wasn't and he ran. He even cut off his anklet." Peter pulled the item from his pocket briefly, El's eyes widening.

"Neal ran? Why, Peter? I don't understand why." She looked heartbroken if not saddened by the realization, looking at her husband's chagrined look.

"He punched you didn't he? Knocked you out and ran... I just... he's never been violent before. Do you think it was the fever? Maybe he was..." She was trying to cover for him but she knew she couldn't as Peter was beginning to think he might not be able to. Still, he wanted to give Neal the benefit of the doubt and look for him before bringing in the big guns. He reached for the cell and dialed a number.

"_US Marshalls, how may we assist you?_" The female voice was clipped and professional. Peter licked his lips nervously as he opened his mouth to speak.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke requesting details on tracker 9305 Alpha. Neal Caffrey." He feared the worse but if they hadn't called... He listened to the voice tell him where Neal's last location had been.

"No, I don't need assistance. I just needed to confirm something. Thank you." He hung up and sighed in relief. For some odd reason the tracker still claimed to be online and was listing Neal at June's. Maybe it was OPR again but he doubted it. Something was definitely interfering with the tracker but for once he was glad for it. El seemed to sense his relief, gently drawing his attention.

"Good news?" She flashed those blue eyes at him and he nodded.

"His tracker is apparently still online and lists him as being at June's. I'm wondering..." Peter stood with a groan, dropping the ice pack to the chair. El stood up with him looking worried if nothing else.

"You need to rest, Peter. You can't be chasing him all over creation when you're hurt and he's confused. Let him come to you." She had a point as she spoke but Peter was sure his time was limited, shaking his head and standing.

"I have to follow my lead but if he's not there, I'll come back. Tell June I said hi. I'll be back soon. You have your cell?" She nodded as he hugged his wife, kissed her and left the hospital.

Peter grabbed a cab outside and went back to the only place he thought Neal would go.

**()()()**

"I already told you everything I know! Don't hurt me!" Mozz sounded absolutely terrified as Peter heard the voices through the door. He paused to listen unsure what was going on till the next voice spoke.

"Mozz... you don't want me to take you to that place again do you? It won't be pleasant the second time around."

Peter was surprised to hear a very cold and menacing sounding Neal Caffrey speaking. Why was he threatening Mozzie? Peter had to put an end to this before everything went awry. He turned the door knob but it was locked, making a quick run back and smashing it open.

Inside the room was Neal dressed in dark jeans, a dark tee and shirt and matching black loafers. He looked like a cat burglar if anything. At the young man's feet curled up with his hands over his head was Mozzie, the little guy shivering in fear. Peter felt anger rush over him knowing that this was far from normal if Neal was threatening his friend. He'd never known either of the two to fight but this was just too much.

"NEAL!" He called out even though the younger man had already turned to see who entered. Neal was smiling that odd smile, the one that made Peter think of a hyena about to make a kill. He had seen it before but where...

"Peter, just the man I wanted to see next. I had hoped you would remain at the hospital but since you came to me, we can hopefully conduct a little interview once I'm finish with my dear friend Mozzie. He was about to tell me something about the man with the ring, weren't you Mozz?" Neal drew closer to the little guy, reaching down when he paused at the sound of a gun cocking.

"Neal, turn around and hold your hands out. I don't want to do this but you're not yourself." Peter was holding his gun on the con, something he thought he would never have to do but under the circumstances it was necessary. He pulled out his cuffs holding them out as he moved forward. Neal continued to stare at him coldly without reaction.

"I said hold your hands out, Neal! Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Mozzie... move behind me." He was firm, watching Mozz as he glanced up but didn't move.

"Mozz... move behind me!" Peter repeated himself until Mozz finally rose slowly and started to move towards him uncertainly. He seemed unsure of whom to trust: the man he had called a friend but was acting far from it or the Fed he was paranoid about. Neal turned as Mozzie passed, grasping his bare arm, twisting it behind the little guy as he pulled his other hand around Mozz's neck dangerously. Peter hesitated, Neal using Mozz as a shield.

"So, Agent Burke, where were we? Are still so sure you can take us in?" Neal's voice sounded odd, a kind of echoing voice overlapping his own, those blue eyes looking far more greener than he recalled.

"Have you still not figured out who I am? He came to me willingly when I explained I could help him find his enemies. You couldn't do that so now I will help him take revenge as he wishes. I will be the friend you couldn't be when he needed closure. I will not keep secrets from him." Neal's voice was cold, the other voice obvious now as Peter remembered where he had heard it before.

"Goru..." Peter lowered the gun but kept it at the ready, watching Neal smiling back at him but with Goru's expression. Now he started to remember what had happened when he wouldn't wake up.

"Neal, he's manipulating you. Don't listen to him! You don't want to hurt Mozz. Let him go and we can talk." Peter put his hands up where Neal could see them, pushing the gun back into his holster. Mozz was watching him with fearful interest while Neal just continued to grin evilly.

"Tsk Tsk... He doesn't want to speak to you. You've hidden things from him. Lied to him about what he wanted to know and now he's asked me to help him find those that killed Kate. You failed him but your knowledge will be useful in our search." Goru's words dripped from Neal's lips with venom, the young man's hand touching Mozz's temple. The little guy slumped, twitching ever so slightly before a strangled scream erupted from his lips. Peter made a move forward but Neal was holding Mozz tight around the neck.

"Put the gun away and join us for a little discussion otherwise his friend will die right here as you both watch." Neal's voice was cold, his words not his own as Peter finally conceded and removed the gun, placing it behind him on the table. Neal smiled, motioning Peter to the sofa.

"Well do this the right way. Sit down to my left, handcuff your hands behind you or I hurt Mozz."

Peter nodded reluctantly placing the handcuffs on and sitting on the sofa as Neal followed. Mozz was place to the young man's right, his twitching form slumped against the younger man. He didn't know what else to do, hoping beyond hope Neal was still there somewhere. Peter waited to see what would happen, Neal's hand reaching up to touch his temple but briefly. The agent felt the sudden change as he left consciousness and ended up in that other place.

"_**Welcome back, Agent Burke. Did you miss my little sanctuary?**__" Goru stood before him smiling brightly. Beside him was a gurney holding Mozz who looked absolutely terrified at where he was. The little guy was mumbling something nearly incoherent._

"_**Let me go... please. I hate hospitals... the smell. Please let me go...**__" Mozz looked like he was about to break, a figure in scrubs with a mask beside him. It looked like Neal. Peter made a move forward but Goru blocked him._

"_**Oh no, Agent Burke. It will be your turn soon enough. We just need to be sure his friend wasn't holding any information back. Neal wants to be sure he knows who his enemies are and where to find them.**__" He smiled darkly, Peter watching as Neal hunched over Mozz threateningly._

"_**Neal...**__" Peter called out to his friend but there was no response. Neal continued to hunch over Mozz, hands reaching out with a scalpel. Mozz started to scream knowing what was to come. Goru was laughing, Peter feeling sick to his stomach._

"_**Stop this... if anyone knows anything it's me. Neal, you don't want to hurt Mozzie. He doesn't know anything. I do.**__" Peter's shoulders dropped as he saw his friend look over at him, forgetting about Mozz a moment. He saw the accusation in those blue eyes glaring back at him from across the room._

"_**I didn't mean to lie but... Diana and I have been looking into the ring man since everything happened. I didn't... I didn't want to tell you anything till we had something concrete. I'm sorry.**__" Peter felt shame at having lied to his friend suddenly feeling something cold touched the side of his neck. Neal was beside him, the scalpel held close to his vein._

"_**You knew something and didn't tell me?**__" Neal sounded angrier than Peter had ever heard him. He gulped, prepared for whatever the young man would do. It was sudden when he felt himself thrown to the ground and a kick hit him hard in the ribs. Peter didn't cry out, laying there as another kick landed in his gut and yet another hit the side of his head. He took it, feeling like he deserved it for all he had kept from Neal._

"_**You lied to me Peter! I never lied to you... ever!**__" Neal continued his assault as Goru watched. Even Mozzie who was strapped into the gurney watched if only through squinted eyes. His face had paled, never seeing his friend like this but once. The memory of what had happened still haunted him and he could see that the anger had been building inside his friend for some time. He wanted to help the agent and stop it all but this was more than he could cope with. The agent may have lied but it had been to protect Neal and keep him safe. The Suit didn't deserve this... nobody did._

_Neal kept up his assault, Peter quietly taking it as he lay there bloodied and bruised. Goru watched in awed fascination, a sparkle in his green eyes that seemed to be powered by Neal's anger. Finally Neal stopped, pulling Peter to his knees by nothing more than his hair, the scalpel held at his neck. Peter gazed up listlessly, his eyes both swollen partially shut from the beating, his face battered and cut from all the hits._

"_**I trusted you, Peter! I thought you trusted me!**__" His voice was cold, hurt anger and fear all combined into one pained tone. Peter glanced up at his friend without turning away._

"_**I do trust you, Neal. I didn't...**__" He couldn't say what it was he wanted to say. Peter had hoped to tell Neal something once he had proof, concrete proof of anything but he had nothing to give other than speculation or rumor. He didn't want to give false hope when he had none but he couldn't say it. Something held him back, his eyes dropping to the floor sadly._

"_**Well let's see if bringing you to a better place would jog your memory, Agent Burke.**__" Goru's voice broke through everything, the scenery changing from the surgical theater to the Burke residence. Goru made a motion and Neal pulled Peter up to his feet. Mozz stood nearby, his eyes blinking at the sudden change._

"_**I believe you have something to show your young friend here.**__" Goru smiled knowingly, walking ahead of them to the dining room table where an item lay covered in a rich velvet cloth._

"_**Would you be so kind as to uncover the item, Mr. Mozz?**__" Goru had addressed the little guy, Mozz looking uncertain of what to do till he saw the look on Neal's face. He shuffled towards the table, grasping the cloth and pulling it aside as if it might bite him. Everyone blinked at the revelation._

"_**The music box... you've had it all this time? Peter...**__" Neal's voice was quiet but anger still seethed there as his blue eyes turned back to the agent and he lashed out, his fist hitting Peter across the face with a loud crack. Peter collapsed to the floor and remained there. Mozz moved away from the table as Neal moved closer, looking at the music box, his expression tragic._

"_**I could have freed her with this but you stopped me!**__" He turned back to Peter's limp form on the floor, his hand holding the scalpel much more dangerously now. He started back swiftly towards the barely conscious agent and flipped him over, blue eyes watery and glaring down at him._

"_**I could have had Kate. I could have saved her but you stopped me. YOU kept me from her!**__" Neal's voice was raging now, his hand raised above Peter's chest with the scalpel pointed down._

"_**Neal... don't do it! He's your friend. Trust me.**__" Mozzie had moved closer, crouching beside the angry young man as his hand remained raised and shaking, scalpel still pointed at Peter's heart. Mozzie kept talking._

"_**He was protecting you, Neal. Don't you understand that? We've all been protecting you. Anything I knew that was concrete I told you... He didn't have to pull you from that plane but he did. I didn't want to admit it but he saved you Neal. The Suit saved your life!**__" Mozzie sniffled as he spoke, Neal seeing tears in the little guy's eyes._

"_**They're lying to you, Neal. They've always been lying to you, especially Agent Burke. Even this file... he kept it from you.**__" Goru suddenly produced a blue folder filled with a strange patchwork image of a man along with some sheets showing a meeting with Fowler and this same oddly photographed figure. Neal read the file throwing it aside after a moment._

_Everyone was quiet, Peter laying nearly unconscious upon the floor, Mozz staring worriedly at his friend and Goru watching all with interest. Neal tried to think. He tried to figure out what was going on and what to believe. Peter had the music box and a folder on a man that might have been the killer. He had kept it all from him but for what reason? If they were partners and friends, why keep it all secret. Why all the lies?_

"_**Neal?**__" Mozzie was speaking, Neal turning his head to look at the little guy, his eyes full of tears as he gazed at his bespectacled friend. He dropped the scalpel aside and leaned over Peter, his head laying gently on his friend's shoulder._

"_**I'm sorry Peter. I told you I trusted you when I... I'm sorry.**__" He was crying now, holding his friend and feeling Peter's hand on his arm. The agent was smiling up at him despite the bruises and split lip._

"_**I should be... apologizing to you. I should have... told you what I found. I just... didn't want to get your hopes... up.**__" Peter coughed, a wet sound from his lungs. Neal looked at his friend worried, wondering how badly he had hurt him. Shame washed over him as he thought about what he did._

"_**Mozzie... take him back. I can't... I don't deserved to go back. Not after what I did. I'm sorry. Just... go.**__" Neal stood and moved aside, his face flushed red in embarrassment as he fought the demons inside of him. Goru drew close to him and smiled._

"_**You're keeping your end of the bargain. You are such a good boy.**__"_

_Neal turned and gazed at the man darkly, turning his head one last time to see his friends. He wanted to go with them but he couldn't after what he had done. He had been violent and angry and taken it out on those that cared for him most. He couldn't ask them to forgive him. He didn't deserve it. He saw Goru hold out his hand to him._

"_**Come along, Neal. We have things to do.**__"_

_Neal reached for that hand but someone touched his shoulder, a firm gentle touch that made him shudder slightly. He didn't want to turn and face the figure behind him, fearing them far more than the monster that asked him to follow them into the darkness. He would take the easy path and be done with it all. It's what he wanted._

"_**Neal, I can't let you go.**__" Peter's voice spoke to him, willing him to turn but he knew if he did he would want to go back. He would beg forgiveness. He shook his head and started towards Goru but the hand didn't let go of his shoulder._

"_**Neal, don't leave. I... don't want you to leave.**__"_

_Neal turned to face Peter, those honest brown eyes drawing him to do good and tell the truth. That face making him wish this man had been his brother growing up. He would have been the greatest of role models._

"_**I don't want to leave. I want to go home.**__" Neal felt himself break from the anger and darkness, pulling himself closer to Peter as he leaned against the agent tiredly, hugging him like a father. He felt another hand around his arm looking down to see Mozz smiling up at him._

"_**It's good to have you back.**__" Mozz looked rather happy, Peter smiling as all three of them stood there. They didn't turn as Goru hissed at them._

"_**I won't be ignored! Neal... you promised something to me. Neal!**__" His voice was screaming as it faded into the blackness of a nightmare. Neal kept his eyes towards his friends._

"_**Some promises were meant to be broken...**__"_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Peter woke up first, looking around to find himself back on the sofa at Neal's. He turned to his right when he felt someone leaning heavily against his shoulder; Neal slumped against him, breath quiet and slightly warm against his neck. Peter shifted his weight, his wrists still cuffed behind him, as he nudged his partner with his shoulder.

"Neal... Neal wake up!" He hissed at the younger man but Neal didn't move. Peter did hear a groan from the other side of the sofa, Mozzie starting to wake up, a slightly incoherent comment about hating hospitals escaping his lips.

"Mozz... Mozz, wake up!" He was hissing across Neal's unconscious form hoping the little guy could not only wake the con but unlock the cuffs that kept him from helping. He heard a kind of cough and then Mozz peered around Neal and looked at him curiously.

"Suit... we're awake... right? I really don't want to go back to the hospital and crazy Nee... He's still asleep?" Mozz was looking at Neal now, nudging the young man and poking at him.

"Neal, wake up already. Neal..." Mozz felt for a pulse, pressing his bald head against his friend's chest and sighed in relief.

"He's alive but he's not waking up. Why aren't you... oh... cuffs." Mozz suddenly nodded, pulling the key from Neal's pocket and standing up as he reached around to free Peter. Once free, Peter helped lay Neal across the sofa, feeling at his forehead. He was burning up again, the fever had returned. Goru...

"Dammit! Goru isn't going to let go of him so easily. Neal's still fighting him but he's going to die doing it. Mozz, Neal said you read some books about psychic stuff and dreams. Mind telling me what you read?" Peter didn't want to believe but after everything that happened he was willing to take any suggestions that might help. He watched Mozz nod at him nervously.

"Well I don't really read much on the aforementioned topic other than the stuff I heard about on _Coast to Coast_. The host has a lot of interesting guests who discuss the afterlife, psychic attacks and UFOs. Sometimes I find some good info from the books they suggest and sites online. I can make a list." Mozz pulled a small notepad from his pocket but Peter motioned him to wait.

"Let's get him settled first. I'm going to have to call... no just help me get him downstairs and we can take my car. I forgot I left it parked out front. Let me call El." Peter pulled out his cell pushing a few buttons as he pushed it to his ear.

"_Peter, are you ok? I was worried when I didn't hear from you. Did you find Neal?_" Elizabeth's voice sounded so worried, Peter nodding.

"I'm fine and I found Neal but he's feverish still. He went back to June's. I'm going to drive him back out to the ER. Can you have them waiting for us?" Peter wanted to be at her side, hugging her as he felt a kind of panic overcome him but he didn't want to tell her about what was really going on.

"_Sure... Oh, June's son is here. He's in the room talking to her. She's feeling better and they said she can go home tomorrow. Let me go tell the ER you're coming. I love you honey._" He heard her blow a kiss at him over the phone and he made a motion as if he caught it, smiling.

"I love you too, El. See you in a few." Peter hung up the cell and turned back to Mozz who was fussing worriedly over the unconscious Neal, a damp rag already on the young man's forehead as he wrapped Neal up in a blanket. Peter was impressed that Mozz had done all that behind his back.

"Ready to help me move him?"

**()()()**

It took a few minutes but they managed to get Neal down the stairs, Peter doing most of the carrying as Mozz opened up the doors and locked them. He opened up the Taurus and they eased the young man into the back seat and spread him out across the back, a pillow under his head and a blanket over him, Neal shivering ever so slightly now. Mozz sat on the floor in the back, his hand holding Neal's as he scrunched there speaking softly.

"You're going to be ok, Neal. I don't like hospitals but I'll go with you. I'll help you out of that _dark place_ you're in. We've done it before." His voice was like a litany, Peter sighing with concern as he buckled up and started the car. He watched the figures from the rear-view mirror as he drove towards the hospital. Peter was hopeful that Neal would survive after what he'd seen in that other place. They just had to get him away from Goru and then he would be safe.

It only took twenty minutes to get to the hospital with the early morning traffic and a team was already waiting for them when they showed. The medics carefully pulled Neal from the back of the Taurus and onto a stretcher, rolling him to a room as they prepped him, checking his vitals and trying to maintain his temperature. Neal remained unconscious, only the shivering of his body and slight twitch of his ashen face indicating his was even alive. Peter felt a slight tug on his sleeve looking to find Mozzie holding on to it.

"He'll be ok. He's been through worse. Trust me."

**()()()**

_Neal stood in the Burke's living room, staring at the music box on the dining room table beside the stylish bowl of fruit El had placed there... well in the real scene. This was just a dream version, created by his memories in Goru's attempt to manipulate him and his friends. He gave a deep sigh, reaching out to touch the item, pulling a small golden cherub from his pocket and pushing it into place on the box. It was useless in its current form for no matter how he tried to use it; his mind would not know for certain that what happened here would be how the box operated in reality._

"_**You are grounded here, Neal. Guilt and fear hold you back. Anger at those that made you lose the one you loved for this... a mere trinket kept you in my hold. I let your friends go but you must keep your promise to me.**__" Goru's voice was cold but for once it sounded as if he might be honest. Neal shook his head as he hands touched the amber artifact and tried to imagine he was here with to Peter and El but he couldn't keep up the illusion of peace._

"_**Let me... go.**__" Neal's voice was soft but firm, a tiredness to his tone. He was exhausted but he wasn't going to give in to the man not while his friends could still be in danger. Goru laughed his voice near his ear._

"_**I can't let you go so long as there is a promise I can be alive again...**__" Goru's breath tickled his ear but he couldn't turn, the man's hands on his temple and neck paralyzing him. Neal gave a weak gasp as he felt the very life pulled from him. He collapsed to his knees, Goru continuing his hold._

"_**Now, back to the surgery my friend. We have work to do.**__"_

**()()()**

Peter watched over the feverish figure of his friend through the rest of the day, June coming to visit once she had been told by the doctors that she could leave. Her son Jeremy was with her, a tall swarthy man with handsome features not too far from Peter's age. He had bright intelligent eyes like June's but Peter thought he must take after his father Byron in looks from the pictures he had seen of June's late husband. She smiled softly at the agent, hugging him and El briefly before making her way to the bedside.

"Neal, it's June. I'm all better now and I hope you will be too. I'll bring you some of Maggie's soup when you're awake." She gave him a quick motherly squeeze, kissing him lightly on the cheek before she and her son excused themselves. Peter yawned just enough that El made him go to the sofa at the far end of the room and lay down. She had already taken a nap while watching over June and gone home long enough to grab up a bag of clothes and things in case either Peter or her needed them. Peter had already called Hughes to let him know he wouldn't be in and what had happened. Reese had been upset about the anklet but understood enough to offer Jones as backup if he needed to leave for any reason.

Peter crashed on the couch, only waking up briefly when he heard Mozzie's voice later in the afternoon. The little guy had overcome his fear of hospitals to visit with Neal if only briefly. Peter kept sleeping, catching up on what he'd lost worrying about Neal and June collectively. Luckily his dreams were real ones and not a creation of Goru and his strange powers. Still the dreams he had were scattered with images of Neal calling to him for help as they stood before the jet and it exploded yet again. Peter woke up with a start, turning to see that Neal was still sleeping but El was missing now. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up, finally standing as he moved over to Neal's side and gently squeezed the young man's shoulder. Neal moved ever so slightly but never opened his eyes.

"Keep fighting, Neal. You're stronger than him." He whispered the words to his friend, looking at the clock to see it was just after 3 pm now. Twelve hours... He wondered what diagnosis the doctors had made of Neal's condition. Was there some physical basis for this beyond what Goru had done to him? He pondered this when he heard the soft turn of the knob of the hospital room open and Elizabeth peered inside. She held two cups of coffee and a bag of food in her arms as she nudged the door open.

"Hey honey." She kept her voice soft, peering over at Neal who continued his strange feverish sleep. Peter took the food from her as they walked back over to the sofa and sat down, placing the items on the coffee table.

"I brought you some coffee and a sub. How are you feeling?" El hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek before she grabbed up a sandwich and placed it in his hands. She grabbed up the other sandwich and opened it up taking a small bite, her eyes gazing at her husband curiously. Peter sighed.

"I'm good. I think I caught up on my sleep but I kept thinking about Neal." Peter left it at that not wanting to tell her about Goru. She had been hard to convince the first time it happened and with six months or so passed since that last incident, she had probably forgotten all about it. They had all tried to push it into the background as an odd event explained by little sleep and stress. Her eyes seemed to read that he was holding back but she didn't pry, smiling as she pushed the coffee towards him.

"Well eat up, honey. I'll take the next watch and you can go walk for a bit, ok? It would do you good to get some air." She was leaning against him, her head laying gently against his shoulder as they sat there and ate in quiet. Their eyes looked up occasionally to check on the unconscious Neal across the room, the only interruption to their meal. Peter finished half of his sandwich, his appetite not what it usually was. He took the coffee cup with him, hugged his wife and left the room with one last look at Neal till he returned.

Elizabeth watched her husband leave; wrapping up the remains of his sandwich and pushing it back into the bag along with her own half. Neither of them had much of an appetite while they worried about the young man. The doctors were still unsure what was wrong with him beyond a mystery fever that had steadied to 104 when they last checked it. He was hooked to several IVs some with fluids to keep him hydrated and others to feed antibiotics to help fight whatever infection might be causing this. He was stable with no symptoms beyond the fever and usual chills. He was bundled up under blankets with only his arms sticking out where the IVs were pushed in for easy access.

She rose after a while, stretching and yawning as she walked the small distance to Neal's bedside and sat at the chair. El brushed the hair from his forehead feeling the heat of his fever before her hand touched his skin.

"Neal..." Her voice was motherly as she kissed him gently on the forehead. There was an odd tingle of energy as she did so, the room seeming to sway just a little before she found herself in the same position but in a very different room. _El started to stand but a hand gently grasped hers. She saw Neal staring up at her, his eyes a dull stony gray. He lay on a gurney where the bed should be, straps holding him securely as he lay there, tape pulled over his mouth._

"_**Neal? What... where are we?**__" She was afraid but some part of her kicked into protective mode when she saw Neal helpless before her. She quickly pulled the tape from his lips, removing the rags stuffed in his mouth. She started to work on the straps to pull him loose but he shook his head at her._

"_**Don't El. Please.**__" Neal's voice was raspy but he shook his head adamantly at her again, eyes pleading despite his pale, gaunt expression. She finished freeing him and wiped at his face gently._

"_**I really wouldn't free him, Mrs. Burke or should I call you El as your young friend here does?**__"_

_Elizabeth turned to see who had spoken, finally getting a larger view of the small operating theater she was in. The speaker was an older man of Asian descent, wiry in white hospital scrubs, a shock of white hair smoothed back into a fair semblance that made him look like some wise old sage but for the cold calculating expression in his icy green eyes. She sensed a hardness about him that made her place herself between this figure and Neal._

"_**I think I know him better than you do, and Mrs. Burke is just fine, Mr...**__" She was standing now, staring at him with cool blue eyes as she remained protectively near Neal. She felt his hand grasp hers._

"_**El, please... you can't...**__" His voice trailed off and she turned to see that he had passed out, beads of sweat on his forehead dripping down his pale face. There was a slight flush to his cheeks as she brushed at his hair gently._

"_**Hajimaru Goru. I think we missed meeting the last time. It's so nice to finally meet the wife of the agent who stopped me. It will draw your husband to me. Maybe he can convince your friend here of our bargain, if not you.**__" His voice was cold, his green eyes piercing as they gazed at her with a sense of evil. She shivered slightly but didn't back down, her hand still clasped in Neal's, his thin fingers cool against her own. She turned again, sitting next to the young man, brushing at his hair that was now plastered to his skin from the fever._

"_**Whatever bargain you think you have with Neal, it's not binding.**__" She spoke without turning to look at the man, her attention on Neal as she tried to soothe him._

"_**My husband and I are his friends and family. We won't give him up without a fight!**__" She turned, blue eyes flashing at Goru defiantly. El felt far from defender but Neal had always brought a kind of motherly instinct to her from the moment she met him. He was like the little brother or black sheep of the family Peter had been taking care of even before they'd met. There had been times she felt she was in competition with him but his charm had won her over once they had finally met._

"_**You're a strong soul, Mrs. Burke. But he's a con. How do you know you can trust him? Why care for him when he cares for nobody but himself. He's the reason your husband missed so many nights with you... skipped meals you both could have shared. He's a burden to you both.**__" She blinked at his words, opening her mouth to speak but unable to for a moment. Normally she would never pause but something about him drew her to silence._

"_**Your hesitation proves my point. If you truly felt nothing but 'motherly' instinct for him, you would have said so. Let me have him. Let him go and you can have your husband back without distraction.**__" Goru's words were harsh and cold, a certain part of her understanding what he said as she remembered how jealous she was of her husband being gone for so many nights at a time. A darkness started to touch at her, chilling her heart to Neal's plight, her fingers slowly releasing from his. She suddenly realized how much of an annoyance Neal really was, her husband having been put in danger much more since the young man had entered their lives, her own livelihood in jeopardy at least once. Her hand was moving from Neal's when a memory hit her._

_**oOoOo**_

_Elizabeth had found a lovely bouquet of her favorite flowers on the dining room table. It had been a horrible week as she dealt with the aftermath of Fowler's interference with Peter's job and her own. Being arrested in front of clients and accused of things that weren't true had nearly broken her, anger making her want to cry at the injustice to everything they had built being pulled apart in a matter of minutes. _

_The flowers had cheered her up, the card in an unfamiliar handwriting. She read it slowly, reaching inside the vase to find a hidden cell phone. She dialed the number indicated on the card and Neal was on the other end. They spoke only briefly but his attempts to fix what he had broken had made the week seem that much better. She hadn't known at the time he was planning on leaving with Kate or what had happened was because of his deal with Fowler. Peter had kept her in the dark while both men had discussed the issue, Neal more than eager to set right what had happened to Peter and El. He was angry his friends had been hurt by his actions and did what he could to set it right by getting her a once in a lifetime chance to work an event at the __Channing__._

_**oOoOo**_

_The thought rolled through her mind like a gentle breeze, calming her as her fingers grasped Neal's again. She turned to look at him, his face boyish as he lay there looking helpless and child-like. He was like a kid brother to her, a fun confident. She knew Peter felt the same way and would never want to see Neal hurt or abandoned. El wiped at her eyes, keeping her hand entwined with his._

"_**You felt it for a moment... the darkness. You're so much stronger than I thought Mrs. Burke, but I won't let go till I have what I want.**__"_

_Elizabeth felt a coldness around her, her vision beginning to gray. Before she could pass out completely she felt Neal's hand grasps hers tightly, his blue eyes gazing up at her. He was smiling._

"_**I'm sorry, El.**__" His voice sounded so forlorn. She didn't understand exactly what he meant till she saw him let go, Neal sitting up. He pushed himself to his feet, putting himself between her and Goru. The pressure suddenly stopped although the scene continued to swim in and out of focus._

"_**Neal? Neal!**__"_

She cried out finding herself back in the hospital room. Something cool touched her cheek as she looked around and saw the bland yellow of the baseboards. She was on the floor, the chair tipped over and a small pain in her head and side where she must have hit the floor. Had she been dreaming? Maybe she fell asleep and knocked the chair over. El sat up with a slight wince, looking around the room as she stood and found the bed empty.

"Neal?" She saw nobody else in the room and little drops of blood where the IVs had been pulled out. She reached for the nurse call first then pulled out her cell and dialed Peter.

"El, I'm headed back. How's Neal?" His voice was calm as he spoke. She didn't know how to explain what had happened as she held back tears.

"Peter... he's gone. I don't know where but he's gone." She sniffled slightly, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other end. The sound of feet hitting the floor was evident. Peter was running or walking really fast.

"I'm almost there, El. Just hold on."

**()()()**

_Neal couldn't let him take Elizabeth. She was his friend and Peter's wife. Peter needed her. Neal couldn't let either Peter or El lose the other so he placed himself in harm's way and felt the full impact of what Goru had to give. El had cried out then vanished, leaving Neal alone once again with the angry spirit. He had to make this stop and it had to end once and for all._

Neal woke up, looking around at the bland yellowish white of the hospital room. He glanced down to his left to see a form laying slumped beside the bed. It was El, her body lying prone on the tile floor, legs splayed across the tipped over chair. He sat up with a groan, his body still weak from fever as he shivered. It took some effort but he pulled the monitors and IVs from his body and stood up, crouching only momentarily to check on Elizabeth. She was breathing, pulse and heartbeat strong as if she were merely sleeping. He was glad, a small smile playing on his lips as he stood and walked over to the closet, pulled out his clothes and dressed. Once he was ready, he leaned over her one last time and placed a light kiss on her cheek, a small tear following it. She moved ever so slightly in her sleep in response without waking up.

"Thanks for believing in me, El. I'll leave you and Peter in peace." He gave her a quick hug before he rose and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Three days passed without word or sighting of where Neal Caffrey had disappeared to. He was like a ghost, simply having vanished from everywhere without a hint or sign of his even being in the New York area. Hughes had been only mildly upset more that the CI had disappeared without a anklet while sick rather than in the past tense thinking he had tried to run. Peter had explained what happened with Neal's sudden illness and how everyone had tried to help him recover minus the cause being Goru. Hughes understood that the young man had been vulnerable with all that had happened over the past year putting a warning out that Neal was not to be shot or hurt but simply brought in. Neal had been stressed knowing they were still investigating Fowler's and OPR part in Kate's death without any leads yet. Added stress came from Peter keeping the _patchwork man_ he and Diana had discovered on their own time from Neal. He hated keeping secrets from his partner but till he had more info it was a necessity.

Peter sat at his desk when almost a week had passed without word from Neal. Elizabeth started her own side search when she wasn't working, looking through the daily blotters and police reports as had Peter on his own end. Several _John Doe's_ had seemed close to being Neal but in the end they weren't which brought a sigh of relief to both their lips. Jones and Diana had joined in on the search voluntarily, offering to sweep anywhere that proved a possible hiding place for Neal. With all these people searching for Neal in addition to the US Marshalls and other agencies it was a surprise the con had remained off the radar so long.

Lunchtime rolled around and Peter left for the hot dog stand around the corner. El was busy with a luncheon for a local book publisher so she was unable to join him. They had been having lunch daily since Neal's disappearance, discussing their work and any clues to the young man's whereabouts. In a sad sort of way it had brought the two closer together searching for the con. Peter saw the sadness and worry in his wife's eyes as if they had lost a child or sibling. He knew that feeling, a pain in the pit of his stomach robbing him of an appetite and sleep as he worried and dreamed about what could have happened to Neal.

Mozzie hadn't heard anything and Peter knew when the little guy was lying. Still, he was surprised to find that Mozz had been visiting with both June and El during the day helping with the investigation in his own unusual manner. June had some old friends of Byron's looking for Neal. He didn't ask any questions just happy to have the help in searching.

It was one night, two weeks after Neal went missing that Peter had the dream.

**oOoOoOo**

_Peter woke up to find himself standing at the edge of a large overgrown field. He didn't recognize the place but he felt it wasn't too far away from the city as he moved slowly forward into the tall grasses. He could feel the cool damp earth and grass beneath his bare feet, looking down to find he was in his pajamas. Peter didn't seem to care in the dream as he continued to walk through the thick knee high weeds, cattails and grasses till the field thinned to a flatter more caliche rock strewn path leading through a small copse of trees and brush._

_The agent paused at the edge of the path before something made him move forward, the rough terrain tearing at his feet as he traversed without pausing. He could see the moon high above, waxing to just near fullness above the tree tops, the big dipper off to the right and a bright shiny star or planet, possibly Venus or Saturn just below. He felt like this was something he had to remember, noting it for future reference as he continued forward through the wooded area and came upon a sheer drop to a small dry creek bed below. The pull had stopped and Peter found himself glancing dangerously over the ledge, his feet just inches from tipping him over had he gone any further._

_Peter wondered what this meant, his dream self standing there as he felt an almost lucidness about him as he analyzed everything. He tried to case the area from where he stood, taking in landmarks like an ancient looking oak with a large gnarled root that looked big enough for a grown man to camp underneath. The tree climbed up maybe two stories and peeked up just over the opposite edge of the drop. He also saw what appeared to be lights in the distance, perhaps a town or house. He felt himself squint in the gloom as he tried to see, a soft sound of wind whispering through the trees above._

"_**Why am I here?**__" He muttered, pulling his arms around him as he felt a little cold. His bare feet and pajamas were far from adequate for skulking around at night much less this place he had found himself at. He looked around at the lonely scene thinking it would be a good place to disappear when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He stiffened in response, thin wiry fingers gently grasping then letting go. There was no sound of footsteps but Peter knew someone was there and he had a good guess who it was._

"_**Neal?**__"_

**oOoOoOo**

Peter sat up and turned, glancing across his bedroom in the darkness as he woke up. He heard a soft murmur as El started to wake, nudging him gently.

"Honey, you ok?" El's voice was still sleepy as she sat up beside him and pulled him closer. Peter leaned into her and hugged her back.

"Yeah... had a dream." He curled up with her, smelling the soft perfume of her hair and trying to figure out the dream as it mulled in his memory. El seemed to start just a little, turning her head and kissing him on the cheek.

"Was it about Neal?" Her voice sounded almost knowing, as she moved slightly away from him and he heard the click of the lamp going on. Her blue eyes blinked back at him as they both adjusted to the sudden light.

"It was." Peter wondered about her tone as if his wife were thinking hard about something. She averted her eyes ever so slightly before she spoke.

"I had a dream about him too."

Peter blinked back at her curiously, giving her his full attention.

"What was yours about?" He held her close, her head leaning on his chest as they lay back with the lights on. She nestled close, her voice soft as she spoke.

"I was in a taxi cab and it was night time. I felt cold but I didn't have a jacket with me. That's when I realized I was in my pajamas." El blushed ever so slightly considering she was wearing shorts and a tee. Peter hugged her closer, kissing her forehead.

"How embarrassing, but why were you in a cab?" He saw her blue eyes look up at him a moment before she grew thoughtful and tried to remember.

"I don't really know but I knew I was running from something. I kept looking behind me but nobody was there. Finally I told the cabbie to stop and paid him. I looked around and I was in the middle of nowhere, outside of town I guess and there was a bus stop nearby so I went and sat down on the bench under the flickering light. I noticed a poster on the cover for the bench, it had an image of that show from two months back at the _MoMA_... the one with _Picasso_. It looked faded and torn and someone had drawn over it with spray paint. I think I saw a large frog looking thing with big eyes superimposed and it had a thought cloud that said: '_Hi! How are you?_' which I found kind of odd." She scrunched up her brow a bit, looking over as Peter pondered what she said.

"So it was all first person then?" He felt her nod before she continued.

"Yes but then I had this feeling someone was standing behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I kept thinking it was Neal but I couldn't turn around. They moved away and when I turned to check if it was him, I woke up and heard you. What do you think it means?" She looked up at him and he held her closer thinking about his own dream and wondering if he should tell her.

"I don't know. Sounds like clues if I were given that as a description from a witness but otherwise I supposed it's just a dream." He sighed as did El, her blue eyes worried. She nudged him after a moment and he looked down at her.

"So what did you dream about?" El was looking up at him, noticing his expression. Peter finally consented and told her about his dream. She blinked, a thoughtful look on her face as she sat up and moved to the nightstand on her side and picked up a pad and pen.

"Maybe we should write these down?" She passed a few sheets to Peter and grabbed up another pen for him and they began to write down their dreams in earnest, Peter asking her to confirm things when she had finished. When they had all the details down, his cell buzzed quietly on the nightstand near him, Peter grabbing it up.

"Burke..." There was silence on the other end for a moment before Peter wondered if the call had dropped. He was about to hang up when he heard a familiar sneeze and sighed.

"I know you're there." He turned and let his wife know it was Mozz, her face curious as to why the little guy would be calling them at such an early hour.

"_Morning, Suit... I need to talk to you about Neal._" Mozzie's voice sounded a bit off as if he hadn't slept much. It sounded like everyone was up early this morning. Peter nodded.

"Do you know what time it is?" Peter wasn't exactly testy but he was surprised at Mozz calling him at all. He heard silence again, the slight hint of someone breathing before he heard a sneeze.

"Bless you... Did you find Neal?" Peter hoped the little guy had some info but heard silence again, El listening in beside him in interest.

"_We need to talk._" Mozz simply said it without much more than that, a sound of knocking coming from downstairs. Peter and El both turned, Peter standing up and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Someone's downstairs. Hold on a moment..." Peter handed the phone to El, walking out into the hall and down the stairs. He peered out the peephole and blinked, promptly opening up and seeing Mozzie there.

"So, you saw a poster for the _Picasso_ show at the _MoMa_? I saw that. It was really... Oh, Hi Suit." Mozzie looked up from the cell as if he weren't expecting Peter to be standing there. He seemed to be in deep conversation with El who came down in a comfy robe as both men stepped into the den and sat down. She handed the cell back to Peter with a little shrug as he hung it up and Mozz seemed to react, finally hanging up his own cell. He sat there on the sofa stiffly, looking up at the two of them his clothes a bit disheveled.

"I'll put some coffee on." El excused herself to the kitchen with a little yawn, the sound of the door swinging softly open and closed. Peter turned to the little guy and waited for him to say something. Mozz just gave him a sideways glance and blinked.

"Giving me that look isn't making this any easier, Suit." Mozz sounded somewhat more paranoid than usual, wringing his hands in his lap. Peter tried to relax, thinking about the dreams both he and El had. What did they mean if anything?

"I had a dream, if you're wondering... about Neal." Mozz just started speaking, startling Peter out of his thoughts.

"I dreamed about this large tree, I think it was an oak, I'm not sure but it was big enough to hide inside of. I kept looking up at the sky and I saw Venus just under the moon, which wasn't full cause it was still waxing..." He was babbling now in a continual stream about Ursa Major, Orion's belt and some other astronomical stuff. Peter held up a hand, Mozzie stopping.

"So you dreamed of a huge oak... two stories tall in a ravine of a dry creek bed and the moon was nearly full..." Peter was beginning to think something was awry here if they were all dreaming of the same thing. Mozzie was nodding, taking off his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes.

"Yeah, and I kept thinking Neal was there. I thought I saw him once but he was elusive... a ghost! I tried to find him but he was already gone and I woke up." Mozzie sounded almost calm now, something about how he spoke about finding Neal in the dream had soothed him. Peter realized that was how he had felt in his own dream once he knew Neal was there. He had felt a bit calmer until he woke up and realized it was only a dream.

"Is there any significance to that place, Mozz? Have you been there before?" Peter looked up as he heard El come back, the scent of fresh roasted coffee drifting in with her. Mozz seemed to notice too, his eyes bright as he glanced up. She passed a cup to each of them, placing the pot on the coffee table before sitting down herself. Everyone was quiet a moment before El broke the ice.

"Peter honey, Mozzie told me he had an interesting dream. Why don't you tell him about yours." She looked at Peter who nodded tiredly back, repeating what he'd told her. Mozz looked thoughtful, pulling out a notepad and writing a few things down. Once he was done he looked back up at them both.

"Have you ever heard of _Collective_ or _Mass_ consciousness experiments?" He saw the blank look on both El and Peter's faces, his head nodding in a cursory manner before he kept talking.

"Well, it's when you get a large group of people to all think about the same thing say _praying for some one's health_ and all those minds together bring enough energy to cause the person in question to heal quickly." He saw El and Peter nod but obviously they weren't getting it, still he continued hoping they would or maybe he just wanted to finish his tangent.

"If enough people are of the same mindset, they will share certain thoughts and ideas on a higher level than you would normally think." He paused again, Peter looking at El as if unsure what was the point when he saw her blue eyes brighten up some.

"Mozz, are you trying to say that since we all have the same thought about finding Neal and are so close to him, we're all having a dream about where he is?" She was almost smiling now, Mozzie nodding back with a look of a teacher to a student who did well. Peter blinked, looking between the two, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, you're saying we all dreamed of Neal because obviously we're worried about him... but these dreams are actually telling us where he is?" He still looked rather incredulous, sipping at his coffee while trying to wake up and take it all in. He saw Mozzie nod with a smile.

"Exactly. It's not just that we're worried about him, he's actually projecting his location to us in pieces. We're all picking up a bit of where he is, wherever that may be." Mozzie's tone had lowered a bit, his enthusiasm there but with a hint of uncertainty. Peter shook his head and stifled a yawn as he stood up.

"Well, if that's the case. I need to go to the office and see what I can find out about any ancient oaks you can fit a man into around the area. That's not going to be in the city." Peter couldn't believe he was going to go looking for Neal based on what was in a dream but so far he had enough clues to suggest the area was near a bus stop, somewhere outside the city in the outskirts with woods and a large ravine. Satellite maps might work for that, he thought shaking his head still at the how. El reached over and hugged him gently.

"Peter, Neal's always put so much into belief. Maybe he is sending us signals." El sounded confident about the clues being real, Mozzie nodding.

"And the moon won't be at that point for another three days. I already check. So we have three days to find out where this place is. I'll look around on my end." He finished his coffee and stood up, looking around a bit nervously. El put her cup down and stood, walking over with him to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay for breakfast, Mozz?" She felt rather that saw the look on Peter's face. He wasn't angry but the whole situation was just odd even for everything he'd seen with Neal and Mozz. Going into the spiritual and esoteric realms was just a wee bit too much for his stoic disposition.

"I think I should go but I will let you know if I find anything. Thanks for the coffee." He said nothing else before disappearing into the early morning, the faint rays of sunlight just coming over the city. El closed the door and walked back over, hugging Peter as she sat beside him on the sofa.

"It's a lot to take in but I think Mozzie is right. Why would we all have a similar dream about Neal at the same time. What other explanation is there?" She saw him look to her and nod, placing his cup on the table as he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Yeah... I guess I have some work to do. I'll have to see if I can run this by everyone without invoking the spirits to do so." His voice was just under sarcastic as he grinned at her and they kissed.

"Well, don't do it before you take a shower and eat some breakfast. I'll get something started and we can look online for that oak tree. Must be something about it if it's as huge as you say it is. Most trees like that will be of a historical nature and under preservation." El had put a lot of thought into what the clues meant. Peter grinned, kissing her again and standing up.

"Ok... shower, then breakfast then... search."

**()()()**

It was just after 10 am that June called El. Peter was out at the office but he was expected back at any moment. Hughes had him working on finding Caffrey.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had found any clues about Neal..." June's voice trailed off just a little with uncertainty. El had a feeling she wanted to ask a question of a touchy nature.

"Was there something on your mind, June? You can come here and we can talk." El heard a soft intake of air, a sigh of relief she thought from Neal's land lady and they made a date.

Twenty minutes later June was sitting on the sofa with El. They were talking about this and that, a small plate of brownies on the coffee table along with some mini sandwiches and coffee.

"Thanks for the brownies June. You didn't have to." El had taken one and was smiling at how good they were.

"Old family recipe. Neal... well he always liked them." She sipped quietly at her coffee a moment before speaking again.

"I hope you don't think this the doddering of an old woman but... I had the oddest dream this morning." June had a chagrined looked on her face as she spoke, grabbing up a sandwich and taking a bite. El blinked, putting down her cup and looking rather excited.

"You too? That makes four of us now." She watched the look on June's face as she put the sandwich down on her plate with a curious glance.

"You dreamed of him too? And Peter?" She looked excited now, fascinated almost. El nodded and smiled.

"Odd right? Mozz showed up early this morning and said he had had a dream as well. We compared notes."

Both women started chatting excitedly about their dreams, June telling El about what she had seen.

"So you saw the taxi? Did you get a plate number..." El paused shaking her head and sighing.

"Look at me. I sound like Peter now. Maybe I should get a badge." She was chuckling now, June smiling brightly.

"Actually, I did write it down. I even got the Cab number on the top. I don't know why I did but I used to have dreams like this about Byron when he was out for a while. I always wrote them down and often times... they were true." She winked. El looked intrigued.

"I've always been fascinated by stuff like this but never pursued it because it just seemed so silly. Peter doesn't put much count into those things but he does believe you can use your dreams to work problems out. It's the metaphysical stuff he discounts. Must be our upbringing." She shrugged, taking a sandwich and taking a quick bite. They both looked up as the door opened and Peter walked in.

"El, I'm... home. Hi June." Peter looked surprised, El getting up to hug and kiss him briefly, whispering in his ear:

"_June had a dream about Neal..._"

Peter looked at her wide eyed before turning to June and smiling. June seemed to understand what had been said.

"I already called. The taxi driver remembers Neal. I wrote it all down for you, Agent Burke." She was grinning now.

"Thank you June. I feel odd saying that my dreams have been more helpful than my waking life lately." Peter smirked, June standing up to give him a friendly hug.

"Sometimes dreams tell you what you need to know." She smiled at him knowingly.

"Well now we have something concrete to go on, thanks to June. I haven't discovered the site of the tree or the ravine. Too many bus stops to count but we'll find it. Jones and Diana are helping out in their off time, just hoping it all culminates to something soon. We have less than three days if Mozzie is correct." Peter looked tired, El motioning him to sit down as she made a small plate of sandwiches and brownies for him. She poured a mug of coffee for him and he smiled back thankfully.

"Brownies. These look good." He looked between June and El, June holding up her hand.

"Guilty as charged. I made them for Neal. Maybe it will help us find him."

Peter looked at the slip of paper with the information June had given him but it was apparently incomplete. There must have been more than one taxi driver since this one said he dropped him off somewhere near the edge of the city and not a bus stop out in the boonies. He took a bite of the brownie and smiled.

"June... this is good." He mused the thought over in his head when he remember that his wife also saw a taxi if only the inside.

"El, do you remember anything particular about the taxi you were in in your dream? Maybe the little card with the driver's picture?" He wondered if that could be the missing clue. He saw El furrow her brow to think, closing her eyes a moment.

"He was... dark haired I think... maybe tanned. I don't know for sure since it was night. I don't remember... wait! There was a little figure hanging off the rear-view mirror. I think it was a Virgin of Guadalupe." El sounded excited now as she remembered. Peter nodded, putting it all down on paper.

"I hate to cut this short but, I should call and see if we can find this second driver." Peter walked off to the corner to make a call on his cell. A few minutes later he looked excited.

"Found em! Luis Aguilar. They're going to have him call me back. Thank you El." He hugged her tight, kissing her on the cheek. She grinned back, June smiling at the two.

"Sounds like we have a lead on Neal. Let me go tell Mozzie. He wanted to talk to me." June excused herself, Peter and El walking with her to the door. When she was gone they went back to the den and sat down, Peter looking excited.

"If the driver can confirm that he had Neal in his cab and where he dropped him off, I think we'll have the final piece."

El smiled brightly at him, kissing him on the lips.

"If anyone can find him honey, it's you. I'm sure he's counting on it."

**OoOoOo**

**Author's Note: That description of the _wierd_ graffiti drawing in Elizabeth's dream is something I actually saw on a wall in Austin, TX. I figured it would be memorable as a thing for a story. ;) Also mentioned _Virgin of Guadalupe_ because my mom likes that symbol so much. All the info on _mass consciousness_ and such I just threw in from what I used to hear on a syndicated radio program. I used to be a big fan of a show that comes on at Midnight called _Coast to Coast with Art Bell_ although the host now is _George Nori _(_atleast last time I listened, he was._) They discuss a lot of weird things like afterlife, ghosts, demons etc. It's fun cause some of it is just plain corny. But anyhow, figured that all fit into the storyline as it was going and would make it a bit more real and less odd. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7 - _2 weeks ago_)**

Neal didn't remember much of anything as he left the hospital and made his way across town in a taxi. The fever kept him in a haze, his mind foggy and dull as he did what he could to stay conscious.

_Neal... what are you doing?_

_Neal..._

Goru's voice echoed in the back of his mind, distracting him as he tried to remain conscious.

_**I'm getting rid of you for good... now leave me alone!**_

Neal screamed the thought out in his mind, slumping in the back seat of the cab, head splitting from the fever his body was fighting. The cabbie looked back at him briefly.

"You alright, sir?"

Neal nodded, leaning back more and keeping his eyes closed. He just wanted distance between those he cared for and Goru. If he wasn't near them he couldn't hurt them and neither could the ghost. He wasn't about to repeat what happened with June, Mozzie and Peter again. El had stood between him and the mad man but it had taken all he had to take the psychic blow and still be conscious enough to run away. Long as he stayed conscious he was going to be ok, but how long that would last before he succumb to the fever and Goru, only time would tell.

_Neal... you're being childish. You can't be rid of me so easily. You're just... hurting yourself by resisting._

Goru was trying to break him down, that coldly sweet voice breaking through his thoughts. Neal covered his ears although that would never keep the man out. He tried mentally singing "_lalalalala..._" in hopes that childish notion would block the man but he could hear the spirit laughing.

You really are just an overgrown little boy. No wonder I was able to stick around. Your innocence is endearingly vulnerable.

Neal winced audibly, a pain like someone cutting a knife across his chest tore at him suddenly. His body shook as his back arched in reflex to the pain and then slumped back against the seat. The driver continued to keep an eye on him, looking like he might want to call the cops. Neal knew he had to get out and keep from getting caught so he sat up with what little strength he had and motioned for the driver to let him out on the next corner. He paid the man and then some and started walking once the cab was out of eyesight.

_It was good to get out otherwise your friends might find you and then where would you be? Don't think they're safe from me while you're awake. Once you sleep, I will hunt them..._

Neal hissed to the air, his voice raspy.

"_**SHUT UP... Leave them alone!**_" He shuddered ever so slightly, stumbling down the street till he found an abandoned stoop and sat down in it. He had to think, clear his head if he could and figure out what to do. He couldn't run forever and Goru didn't seem like he was going to leave him any time soon. Short of death, he couldn't think of a way to be rid of the man.

_Now now, Neal... we wouldn't want to do anything hasty..._

Goru had reacted to his thought of death, the voice sounding somewhat frightened as if that was the end of everything should Neal die. He mulled over the thought, wondering if maybe that was the path he should check into to. Another painful raking across his back this time had him stiffen and cry out in a stifled gasp as he slumped against the wall of the stoop. He heard Goru's voice laughing without humor.

_You're mine, Caffrey. You belong to me and you won't send me to that dark place you fear so deeply. If I go, you'll go with me. I'm sure Hell would take a reformed con just as quickly as a they would take me._

Neal winced as the pain burned across his spine, nearly paralyzing him but he pulled himself to his feet, wavering a moment before he steadied himself and started to walk down the street again. He saw a _24 hour_ pharmacy and walked inside as casually as possible, looking for certain ingredients he would need for his plan.

"May I help you find anything?"

Neal looked up to see the aged face of a pharmacist looking back at him. He shook his head and smiled as charmingly as he could and started his hunt. He found all the things he needed and took them up to the counter. He noticed the pharmacist glancing at the odd assortment of items, mostly cough and cold syrups and pills, and totalling them up.

"That will be $25.36 young man. I guess you have a cold?"

Neal noticed the man looking at him worriedly, his reflection faint in the window of the cashier box. He looked gaunt, sweaty and pale like someone who was suffering from the flu. He nodded with a fake sniffle.

"Yeah. I never know what to take so I get an assortment and try a med a day till one works." He shrugged, adding a cough for effect. The pharmacist laughed nodding.

"My daughter is the same way. Sometimes she gets immune to things. I hope you feel better."

Neal nodded as he paid the man and picked up the bag to go, leaving the small shop. He walked out into the darkness once again and looked up and down the street till he saw a taxi and waved it down.

"Where to buddy?"

Neal looked at the small _Virgin of Guadalupe_ hanging from the rear-view mirror and wondered if he should find such an icon to worship. Perhaps he needed a priest or exorcist to solve his current problems. Finally he realized he would do what he could and hope for the best.

"Just drive."

**()()()**

He must have fallen asleep at some point. Neal woke up to find they were just outside of town, the lights of the city gone and replaced by scattered street lamps and electric poles for rural farm houses and small suburbs in the sticks. He made a motion for the driver to stop and paid him.

_I don't understand why you bought all of these medicines. You aren't sick, Neal. I can cure ALL of your ills. Just let me in._

Goru was talking to him again but he hadn't taken over when he had passed out. Maybe he was weakening as Neal did which would help him in what he planned to do next. He walked down the rural road towards a run down bus stop, an aging poster advertising a long passed showing of _Picasso_ at the _MoMA_ caught his attention but not so much as the graffiti-ed image of a weird alien frog looking thing over it. Someone had put a thought cloud to the figure saying "_Hi! How are you?_" which made it all that much more ridiculous. Neal leaned back on the bench and just sat there a while, the breeze playing in his sweat dampened hair. He was shivering now but he had to rest a moment before he moved on.

_Neal... stop this. We can be partners... symbiotes. I refuse to give up my life and you won't keep me from it!_

Goru was sounding desperate now, bargaining with the young man but he just shook his head at the air and smiled tiredly.

"Shut up already! Let me think..." His voice was still raspy, a small coughing fit hitting him as he felt a chill from the fever. He had to move on before someone came to look for him. This place was too public even for the remoteness of it. Neal stood and moved sluggishly around the bench and wandered off into the darkness beyond. He thought he saw a forest or small woods and headed towards it across an empty vacant field.

Neal waded through knee high weeds and grass a few sticker plants poking at him though his pants. He paused to catch his breath when the field thinned to a caliche path that led into a copse of brush and trees. Neal started up again, following the rough partially overgrown path in the darkness.

_You need a doctor, Caffrey. I can help you. Your body won't take much more of this. You're going to kill yourself! Go back and we can discuss this._

Goru had finally gotten to the point that Neal had hoped for but he wasn't going to turn back now. He had to see this through till the end if he wanted his friends to stay safe.

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Two days passed and Peter had finally been able to get in touch with Luis Aguilar. The driver remembered Neal because he had looked like death and looked like he was in pain. He kept his nose out of other peoples business so he hadn't turned in any info. He just dropped Neal off when he asked and left. Aguilar gave a description of where he had dropped Neal off and the area nearby. It was on the outskirts of NYC in a fairly undeveloped area before you hit the suburbs. He remembered a bus stop not too far from there and figured Neal had taken the bus back to town or out of it.

Peter thanked the man and left the taxi depot, pulling his cell from his pocket and contacting Jones.

"I got a read on Caffrey. Meet me at my house with Diana and we'll go scope it out."

**()()()**

El was surprised when Peter showed up early for lunch followed by Diana and Jones. She offered them coffee and snacks when she found out where they were going, preparing a small thermos for them and a bag of sandwiches.

Peter led the way in the Taurus followed by Jones and Diana in the FBI issued black sedan. They drove some ways to the outskirts of the city and found the bus stop. Peter knew it was the right one when he saw the weird but faded frog looking drawing over the torn Picasso advertising. Diana and Jones were impressed he was so informed but he hadn't let them know about the dreams yet and didn't think he would. The three of them split at the bus stop and walked off to search the perimeter, phones on walkie-talkie mode.

"No signs of Caffrey here, boss. I'll keep looking." It was Diana. She had headed off to the left of the bus stop and across the road. Peter had taken the field behind and Jones had moved further up the road from the stop. Peter walked through the field, stickers and fuzz catching on his slacks as he continued through the knee-high grass. He had a sudden _deja vu_ moment when he the field started to peter out into a rough caliche path between trees. He stopped there and felt his heart pause a moment as his dream returned to him. Peter smiled and called into the phone.

"I'm about 500 yards back behind the bus stop. Both of you meet me at the edge of the woods."

**()()()**

All three agents stood at the edge of the caliche path, trees forming a copse ahead of them and a little thicket with brush just beyond that. Peter led the way, walking down the rough path and cursing inwardly that his shoes were going to take a licking from this walk. He could see the scuff marks already. He saw the same expression on Jones' face but Diana seemed oddly comfortable despite the nice dark brown suede boots she had on. They walked nearly a mile down the path before a large ravine appeared. Peter sighed disappointingly as he saw no signs of the giant oak he had seen in his dream. Another significant difference was that the ravine was now a flowing river at least there was water in the bed below unlike his dream. Peter scratched his head, looking around for a way to make it to the other side or down to the edge of the water below.

"Boss... over here!" Diana had found a path a few yards off. It was rough but it would lead them down near the edge of the water. Peter and Jones followed her, Peter taking the flank for once as he looked around for clues. How could the dream be so dead on and yet be so wrong? All the other clues had been accurate and correct but this one... the tree which was pivotal was missing and that made him wonder if it was some weird symbol he was missing. Peter heard a small '_clink_' as his foot hit something and it rolled off to the side. He looked down and picked the item up seeing it was an empty bottle of cough syrup. Peter peered at it wondering what it was doing all the way out here.

"Find something, Peter?" Jones had come up beside him, looking at the bottle with interest. Peter shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He was still looking at the bottle curiously when he heard Diana call to them. Both agents ran over to see what was up and she held up another empty bottle of cough syrup.

"I see you found one too." Seemed kind of suspicious to find so many out here in one area, Peter looking around for more clues. It could just be remnants of vagrants but he found it significant as a clue. They kept looking till they reached that path down to the water's edge. Peter struggled to keep on the small muddy edge without ruining his shoes more than he already had. He stumbled along till something caught his eye and he hunched over to grab it up.

"Diana! Jones!" He called them over, holding the item in his hands and examining it closely. It was Neal's shoe, a nice Italian leather number he'd seen before. If one was here, that meant Neal had been here or was near by. Both agents approached and he showed them the shoe. It looked like it had been in the water at some point and washed up.

"Diana, sweep the edge carefully for more clues, Jones call Hughes and let him know we're going to need more men out here. Neal has to be near by." Jones nodded, pulling out his cell as Peter went back up the shore and poked around. He found a small shallows at one point of the river and took his chances on the log and crossed the river there. Once across, Peter glanced around for more clues, giving a cursory look around when he saw it. It wasn't the oak tree he was looking for but it was at least proof the dream hadn't been completely wrong. A huge rock rose out of the river to the shore but on closer inspection it was a petrified root of some ancient tree. Peter made his way towards the structure noting the hollow just behind it that formed a small shallow cave. He poked his head inside cautiously as he hunched over and ducked into the dimly lit space.

"Boss!" He heard Diana calling to him, turning to see her crossing where he had found the fallen log and shallows. Peter waved, turning back to enter the small cavern when his foot hit something and he pitched forward to the ground. He oofed, his knees hitting the sandy soil. Peter sighed, pulling out a small flashlight from his pocket and looking around. At first he saw nothing but striated rock and the signs this had once been wood, now fossilized to stone. Then he shone the small light to what he had tripped on, his eyes widening.

"Diana? Call Jones... I need both of you here now!" Peter saw Diana pause at the entrance and nod, turning to call Jones who was still on the other side of the river on the phone. Once he had crossed the river, Peter showed them both what he had found.

"Is he alive?" Diana crouched beside Peter in the small space, Jones outside peeking in. Peter nodded, his face grim.

"Just barely. I felt a faint pulse but his breath is shallow at best." Peter said as he removed his jacket and put it gently under Neal's head. He crouched at Neal's side one hand brushing hair from the young man's face.

"They're sending a bus our way. Not sure how they can get him out of here and up that ravine. We'll figure something out." Jones sounded relieved they had found Neal, standing guard outside as he looked for signs of help coming. Peter looked at Diana and she helped him move the young man out to the bank.

"He's so cold." Peter sounded worried, his face blanching as he felt the coolness of the con's skin. Neal looked gaunt and white as the caliche on the path that led here. His eyes were partially open but unresponsive, Peter closing them once they had carried him outside. He was happy to find the young man alive but wondering what he had gone through to get to this state. It had been nearly three weeks since he vanished and now here he was. Peter held Neal's hand, cold thin fingers still and limp in his own warm palm.

"I'm here, Neal. We're going to take you home. Just hold on." Peter sighed, looking down at his friend and partner and hoping the ambulance would show up soon. He saw Jones rush back across the log and go back up to the top of the ravine. Diana told him the ambulance was looking for them as were Hughes and some agents. They had a couple of marshalls and NYPD helping as well from what she heard from Jones' call. Peter's phone buzzed and he lifted it to his ear.

"El... we found him. Yes... I don't know yet. We're going to the hospital soon. I'll call you when we get there. Love you too." Peter was hanging up the call when he felt it. It was nearly imperceptible but when he looked down he could see the soft movement as muscle flexed beneath thin pale skin. Neal was squeezing his hand, wiry fingers latching onto his.

"I'm right here, Neal." Peter smiled as he felt another obvious squeeze of his hand. Diana had noticed and smiled.

"He'll be alright, Boss." She patted him on the shoulder, standing up as they heard the sounds of people approaching.

**(Two Days before...)**

Neal had spent the last weeks in a daze, the fever keeping him in a weakened state as he camped in the thicket. Goru had tried his best to overcome him but Neal kept fighting, finally deciding on a final course of action. He rose to his feet and walked further in to the woods as he pulled the first bottle of cough/cold medicine out and started to chug it like a beer. He could hear Goru's voice in his head albeit fainter now.

_Don't do this! What about your friends? I thought you cared about them and here you are committing suicide. A coward's way of dying!_

Neal didn't listen to the voice as he continued to drink the bottle empty. He stumbled along the path near the edge of the ravine, a fast moving river below. It was going to be easy to finish this and get rid of Goru once and for all. He had it all planned and the spirit would be gone for good but so would he. It was all for his friends though. They were like family to him and he wanted to keep them safe. It was the only way.

That first bottle of syrup made his head spin worse than the fever already did. It cured him of some of his headache but caused his stomach to gurgle dangerously. He hadn't eaten in days so the medicine was acting more quickly as he had hoped. It didn't matter though since he was sure of what he had to do.

He started to sing, slurring the words as he stumbled along.

_**À la claire fontaine,****  
M'en allant promener****  
J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle  
Que je m'y suis baigné**_

_**Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
****Jamais je ne t'oublierai  
**_

_**Sous les feuilles d'un chêne,  
Je me suis fait sécher  
Sur la plus haute branche,  
Un rossignol chantait**_

_**Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai**_

_**Chante rossignol, chante,  
Toi qui as le cœur gai  
Tu as le cœur à rire,  
Moi je l'ai à pleurer**_

_**Il y a longtemps que je t'aime  
Jamais je ne t'oublierai**_

_**J'ai perdu mon amie,  
Sans l'avoir mérité  
Pour un bouquet de roses,  
Que je lui refusai**_

Neal's voice was light despite everything but his heart was heavy. He didn't want to leave his friends but it was the only way he could see to stop what was happening. He found his guilt and sadness fading as he accepted all that had happened and took responsibility for what he was able to. Neal felt a certain clarity to everything and knew he would see Kate on the other side.

The bottle was empty, Neal dropping it along the path. Although he was normally quite careful not to litter, this time he didn't care. He pulled out the next syrup and popped the lid like a fine wine. He sniffed at it with a crinkle of his nose. It smelled antiseptic but it was necessary for what he was doing so he pinched his nose and chugged at it.

_The darkness is here... you'll go with me Caffrey! I'll drag you down with me to Hell itself and never let you go! Not even God himself will be able to draw you back into the light. If I'm damned, so are you!_

Neal laughed drunkenly, sucking down the last of the cough syrup. He could feel the effects immediately as he started to bend over in pain. Neal collapsed to the ground, the edge of the ravine dangerously close. His stomach burned and he felt nauseated.

_Damn you, Neal Caffrey!_

Goru's voice cut off, a sense of peace about the young man as he felt himself falling, the water dragging him along as he hit the surface and sunk beneath. He felt water fill his nose and mouth as he floated limply with the river. Neal faded, his mind flowing with the water into darkness.

_Wake up, sleepy head..._

He opened his eyes, squinting despite there only being moonlight above. His head felt like it was in a vice as he found himself staring up at the night sky. Something shiny sparkled just below the moon, his eyes focusing till he realized what it was.

**_Venus... the goddess of romance... the morning star... Kate..._**

His thoughts were on a random tangent about the sight as he lay there cold and still. He couldn't feel his heart at first, then suddenly something stirred within him and his pulse began to flow again. Neal wasn't breathing, staring up at the night sky.

_Breathe, Neal..._

Someone spoke softly in his head and he felt a sudden shuddering as his body pushed the water from his lungs. He rolled over weakly along the muddy bank and water gurgled from his cold lips. He coughed up the water till his lungs were clear and then he threw up. All the cough medicine and anything else he had eaten, which hadn't been much for the last few days, was expelled and he lay there against a fallen log in the river to exhausted to move.

_**Where...**_

He couldn't finish the thought, his head splitting and he realized that his mind was silent for once. Goru was gone. He pulled himself from the cold water with some effort and crawled onto the bank. He saw a large gnarled looking rock with a small cave and made his way inside, laying on the soft soil inside, eyes staring up at the darkness as he passed out.

Time passed but he was only vaguely aware of it. He thought he saw sunlight at times at the mouth of the small cave but his body lay there stiff and cold as a corpse. He felt nothing, eyes open and staring sightlessly. Finally he heard a sound and felt someone near him. There was a scent, something familiar but his mind couldn't yet latch onto it. He continued in his lethargy feeling someone touch him, seeing light he thought and then movement. Someone held his hand, a strong firm hand he thought he recognized.

"_I'm here, Neal. We're going to take you home. Just hold on._"

He made an effort, his frozen muscles moving after so long a sleep and he felt his fingers entwine with that other hand. They were warm and comforting and he felt strength there. He was safe now and he could finally sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Peter let Diana drive his Taurus to the hospital while he rode in the ambulance with Neal. The paramedics were surprised at Neal's ability to remain kicking considering his state of exposure. They hooked him up to some IVs to keep him hydrated, placing a respirator on his face to help him breath when they found his lungs sounded a bit too wet for their liking. Peter just held his partner's hand and felt the ever so slight '_squeeze_' back as Neal responded.

Neal looked so small and emaciated, his usually lanky form even more so after the past weeks. He wondered how his friend had survived for so long out here. Peter felt an almost fatherly pang of regret as if he had failed Neal in some manner. He felt Neal's fingers wrap around his ever so much tighter as if to say: _You didn't fail me_. Peter sighed, wiping a stray hair from the young man's brow and thinking how lucky he was to have found him when he did. Thinking of what otherwise could have happened just wasn't an option.

They arrived at the ER and Peter followed the gurney as far as he could till they made him wait outside the OR. They had to pump Neal's stomach a bit from all the cough meds he had ingested but otherwise they found very little wrong with him besides lack of food, water and a mild case of exposure. They began to fill him with fluids by IV when he was finally put in a room to keep him hydrated and some antibiotics for a minor infection they thought may have caused his initial fever.

Peter waited outside till they would allow him access, Elizabeth showing up along with Diana and Jones. He kept them up to date on Neal's status as he got it from the hospital staff. It was later that evening they finally allowed a short visit, Peter and El going in first. El had already contacted June who had let Mozzie know when he stopped by her home to ask about Neal. Both were going to visit Neal the next day.

El stood beside Peter, gently reaching over to hug Neal and kiss him lightly on the forehead. He was still very pale, his face flushed with warmth from what remained of his fever. The doctor had said he was relatively healthy for what had happened to him and once he was over the slight malnutrition and exposure he'd be just fine. The physicians had been surprised the overdose of cough medicine hadn't upset his system beyond some minor esophageal irritation that would heal up in no time. Peter had been happy to hear his friend would be ok, glad to finally see him in his own room resting quietly.

They talked to him a bit, El leaving at some point so the agents could enter. They all spoke to him with happy voices, wishing him to get well soon. Diana kidded about flirting with him a while back, dropping a light kiss on his forehead before she left, Peter the last one still in the room. He wanted to stay the night but the staff said they didn't expect him to wake up for a day or more so Peter reluctantly left when the time to visit was finish. Jones took Diana home in the FBI sedan and Peter had the Taurus back, El driving them home when he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

**()()()**

Peter went to bed almost immediately after arriving at their home, El insisting he sleep once had made the few calls to Hughes and others he was required to make. Once business was done, he changed clothes and slipped under the covers with his wife. He passed out while she stayed up for a bit longer reading.

_He was dreaming, the tarmac there in front of them as he watched the figure of Neal Caffrey stroll passed him confidently, happy in a manner like he had never seen before. He knew how this dream ended opening his mouth to speak when he saw something different._

"_**Neal!**__" He stayed back watching the figure of Kate call as she ran off the plane and flew into Neal's waiting arms. He dropped his bag and swung her around, both of them laughing and smiling happily. Peter felt as if he were intruding, moving back into the shadows when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He could just make out a figure in the darkness, one he had almost forgotten about. It was Sam Jackson. Sam looked the way he remembered him only more serene._

"_**Goru is gone for good. Neal did what he had to do to cleanse himself of the demon. He'll need time to heal but this dream... he deserves to at least feel that happiness for a moment.**__" The spirit of the dead agent let go of Peter's shoulder and disappeared into the darkness. Peter felt like he should leave, when he heard someone call his name._

"_**Peter? What are you doing here?**__" Neal was looking at the agent, Kate clinging to him and smiling curiously. Peter felt like he was a third wheel, blushing a bit as he smiled back._

"_**I came to ask if you might stay. El... We wanted to have you for dinner.**__" Peter wasn't sure how confident he sounded but he saw Neal blink as if surprised by the request, his blue eyes looking into Kate's._

"_**I guess we could...**__" Kate's voice was hesitant but she finally agreed when she saw how much it meant to Neal. They nodded, grabbing up their stuff as the scenery changed to the parking lot and Peter's vehicle. He watched Kate sit in the backseat, Neal taking the front passenger. Peter turned to his friend and smiled._

"_**I'm glad you came back, Neal. We missed you.**__"_

**()()()**

Neal opened his eyes and glanced around at the dimly lit room. He was in a bland looking hospital room, laying on a bed connected to IVs and other monitors, the soft beeping like a metronome in the background. Neal glances around the space finding himself alone and awake. His mind was quiet but the dream he'd had, it had soothed him after so many months of feeling guilty and beating himself up. He almost felt alive again and he was happy that Kate and Peter if only in his mind had made up.

He felt refreshed, his mind clearer than it had been. They were still no closer to finding Kate's killer but he no longer blamed Peter for protecting him. He was far from ready to hear the news and react well. When it came out it would come out and he would do his own investigation and hope that in time he and Peter would discuss it more openly. The music box would be found and the secret would hopefully reveal what was so important.

With these thoughts, Neal closed his eyes and fell back into a restful sleep for the first time in a long while, his dreams quiet except for the fantasy of he and Kate eating with Peter and El like family.

**(The End)**


End file.
